superando mi timidez, aioros de sagitario
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ser tímido es una carga espantosa, si cuando vez, a la chica que te gusta, te vuelves todo un manojo de nervios y si de paso, tu rival es un príncipe en todo el sentido de la palabra, aioros de sagitario ¿podrá sacar a su príncipe extrovertido de una buena vez? o ¿estará condenado a perderla por segunda vez y seguir en la zona de amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Ando con mi musa saint seya a millón, jejejeje es por eso, que les presento ¡este otro proyecto!

Si, si, si, mi imaginación es muy activa y le gusta hacer, mucho ejercicio jejejeje ¡espero les guste!

En un principio, está planeado ser de 12 capítulos y 3 caballeros mas, con ese tópico, superando mi timidez, espero que las divierta.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy dolores de cabeza a los santos de Athena y marinas de Poseidón.

Superando mi timidez, caso: Aioros de Sagitario.

Flores y chocolates, consejero: Mu de Aries.

Hola ¿hola?¿hay alguien allí? ¡que bien!¡hola! soy Aioros, caballero dorado de Sagitario ¡es un gusto volvernos a ver! ya nos conocimos en el fic de los gemelos locos, si, me refiero a los de Acuario y hoy, les traigo otra historia, mía, donde yo soy el protagonista principal.

Verán…todo comenzó hace años, me gustaba una chica, llamada Giselle, y nunca he podido decirle nada, después de la pelea en la que regresó, que ganamos, por cierto, nos encontramos en un periodo de paz, muy acogedor ¡esperando otro dios que ataque! Bueno, eso estamos esperando y la verdad, es que: nunca pude hablarle de lo que sentía, siempre me ruborizaba y desviaba el tema y cuando tenía 11 ¡que por fin me iba a declarar! Ya se me había adelantado alguien, Kanon se me adelantó.

Por razones que ya me imagino deben saber, Kanon está felizmente separado de Giselle, y yo, Aioros de Sagitario ¡tengo mi oportunidad de conquistarla!¡al fin! Pero…tengo otro problema, un problema que ahora utiliza una armadura azul, es rubio, con cabello por los hombros, ojos grises y un acento muy marcado ¿el nombre de mi problema? Dimitri Romanof, resulta ¡que el también está enamorado de mi Giselle! Y esta vez, no puedo permitir que Dimitri me gane, ya lo hizo Kanon, pero no, Dimitri.

Estoy sentado en uno de los bosques del santuario, frente a un manantial, tomo un poco de agua y me la arrojo en el rostro, es tan, bueno tan incómodo estar rodeado de parejas como: Kanon y Daina, Julián y Shaina, mi diosa y el pony alado, Milo y Margareth, mi hermano y mi cuñada, oh ¡que incómodo! Pero planeo unirme al feliz grupo de los novios, y salir del feliz grupo de los solteros, como no puede ser de otra forma, voy a preguntarle a alguien, que de seguro puede ayudarme y no ¡mi primera opción no es Milo!.

Bien, estoy en casa de Aries, Mu, muy amablemente me ha ofrecido te, se lo he denegado, porque francamente tengo mucho calor y me apetece algo mas…frío, así que: terminamos tomando una limonada helada con galletas, el me mira, sus intensos ojos azules chocan con los míos.

-Mu, debo hacerte una pregunta. Digo, el asiente –adelante Aioros, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Me ruborizo un poco.

\- ¿Cómo conquistas a una chica? Escupo por fin, Mu abre mucho los ojos y deja caer, su vaso vacío que se quiebra –he ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mi? Pregunta a su vez, yo estoy rojo, igual que el.

-porque no tengo a mas nadie que preguntarle. Digo ruborizado –Saga te puede responder. Dice del mismo color que yo.

-no, no puede, el también es 0km, igual que tu, igual que Camus, igual que yo. Mu asiente.

-bien, pregúntale a Camus. Dice, bufo –siempre está con Milo, se reirá de mi, además, planeé comenzar por signo y tu, eres el primero. Mu traga saliva.

\- ¿no podrías comenzar con Afrodita? Pregunta, niego –bu, bueno, y, yo creo, qu, que, pa, para conquistar a una chica, hay, que, que darle regalos. Asiento.

-si, ya se, flores, chocolates, corazones, otras cosas. Mu asiente –si lo sabes. Me tapo el rostro.

-no se como llegar y dárselo. Digo, el asiente.

\- ¿es para Giselle? Pregunta, asiento –bueno, lo que debes hacer es… comienza a ilustrarme, asiento agradecido.

\- ¡muchas gracias Mu! Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, lo ayudo a recoger los vidrios y voy directo hacia Piscis.

Observo mi imagen en el espejo, estoy aquí por el momento, igual que Giselle, igual que los demás, exceptuando a Mauricio, quien cuida de la pequeña Shaina Mu, ella llegará esta noche, y esta precisa noche, comenza´re mi plan de conquista de mi gran amor, cuando Giselle se hizo novia de Kanon, tuve que desistir porque las novias, no pueden ir por encima de los amigos, pero ahora, que Kanon está felizmente alejado de Giselle, bueno, tengo mi oportunidad y no dejaré que ese amigo mío, el tímido, me arruine las cosas, esta noche, invitaré a cenar a mi amada, he convencido a Titis para que cuide a Shiohko esta noche mientras yo, hago mi jugada final.

Estoy en la parte pública de la casa de Piscis como quien dice, Máscara de la muerte está allí y no quiero, que se burle de mi, Afrodita sale con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, con rosas blancas, sonríe.

-esto es lo que necesitas, para hacer que tu chica se sienta dichosa, recuerda entregarle todo así, tal cual y por Athena Aioros, no te enredes al hablar. Asiento enérgicamente.

-guárdame el secreto Dita. El asiente –seguro amigo, anda, anda. Dice, corro hacia el portal marino y entro, realmente, la vista marina es preciosa, valdría la pena pasar tiempo aquí, llego al pilar, donde vive mi Giselle, con su alumno Crisna, entro y la encuentro con un lindo vestido de casa ¡que bella se ve! Trago saliva.

-hola Gissy. Saludo, ella se da la vuelta - ¡Aioros!¡que bueno verte! Dice, sonrío.

-l, lo mis, mismo digo. Digo un poco rojo, ella sonríe - ¿Por qué estás rojo?¿tienes fiebre? Niego enérgicamente.

-es por, tu, tu belleza…te traje estas flores y estos chocolates… al darle las flores, se me caen los chocolates, los recojo con pena, ella sonríe mientras se los doy.

-gracias Aioros, es un detalle muy lindo ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pregunta, sonrío –soy tu mejor amigo Gissy, obvio que tenía que saberlo. Ella ríe, huele sus flores con los ojos cerrados y yo, me deleito mirándola, es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, de repente, un olor varonil llega a mi nariz y veo, mi peor problema a la puerta, mi ruso rival.

-hola hermosa Giselle. Por Athena, que ¡que ramo de flores tan grande! Ella sonríe.

-Dimitri ¿Qué significa esto? Pregunta alagada, el sonríe de medio lado.

-una rosa, para otra rosa querida mía. Ella coloca mi ramo de rosas, que al lado de ese suculento ejemplar parece raquítico, en agua y toma el espléndido ramo que Dimitri le ha traído, es un conquistador como Milo ¡seguro que algo ha aprendido! Deberé tragarme mi orgullo y consultar al escorpión dorado.

-gracias Dimi, vaya ¿Qué es esto? Una bailarina de porcelana ¿Cómo? El se acerca a ella, yo estoy plantado en el suelo.

-eres una chica tan coqueta, que como no imaginar que te gusten estas bellezas, tengo una reserva para cenar tu y yo, y unos boletos al ballet ruso ¿gustas ir? Di que no, di que no, di que no, que quieres ver una película conmigo… oh no, esa cara de alago total.

\- ¿boletos para el ballet ruso? ¡desde luego! Auch, esto me acaba de dar en el orgullo, ella coloca con igual de cuidado las flores del asqueroso príncipe ruso en el jarrón y sonríe.

\- ¿no vienes Aioros? Niego –no Gissy, recordé…que debo, ayudar a Seya…en un proyecto de su universidad, sacarle fotos a la colección de Dita, ayudar a diseccionar con Máscara. Ella ríe.

-pero si no te gusta la disección. Asiento –así es, pero perdí una apuesta. Sonrío.

-un placer haberte visto Gissy. Digo mientras huyo como un cobarde.

¡maldición!¡maldición!¡Hades!¡llévame! soy capaz de enfrentarme ante el panteón egipcio en su totalidad, soy capaz de desafiar al dios de la guerra brutal, soy capaz de volver del infierno una y otra vez por mi señora y heme aquí ¡asustado por una mujer con la que no peleo! Me siento en las escaleras de Aries, Kiki de Altar, pasa a mi lado feliz, me coloco las manos en el rostro, Mu llega.

¿y? pregunta mal. Respondo, alzo el rostro para ver sus puntos…her…cejas alzadas.

¡te trabaste? Pregunta, niego –no, en lo absoluto…o por lo menos, no demasiado, no como Kanon cuando se trabó al conocer a Daina. Respondo.

¿entonces? Pregunta mas inquieto –un príncipe ruso, con un ramo de rosas rojas con rosadas, una bailarina de porcelana y boletos para el ballet mas una estúpida cena romántica. Mu deja escapar una risita.

-déjame ver esto ¿no tenías plan B? niego.

El plan B, se lo dejé a ella, ya sabes, veríamos una película, quizás…hubiera podido…besarla ¡pero esa asquerosa bestia mutada! Mu suspira.

Deberás planear otra cosa. Asiento –si, la próxima semana, la llevaré a bailar. Mu deja escapar una risita.

-Aioros, si te vuelves un 8 hablando con ella, no me imagino bailando. Me incorporo enseguida.

Iré a pedirle ayuda a Aldebarán. Digo mientras corro hacia la casa de Tauro seguido por un curioso Mu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tengan ustedes ¡otro suplicio de Aioros!

Espero el capi les guste, el hecho de que sea tímido, no quiere decir que sea tonto y mucho menos, es un rival de considerar para Dimitri pero ¡cada uno tiene sus ases bajo la manga!

¡muchas gracias!¡por los primeros reviews!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, nos hago disfrutar a costillas del pobre y tímido Aioros.

Bailes y vueltas, consejero: Aldebarán de Tauro.

Al entrar a la parte privada de la sala, escucho un comentarista deportivo ¡espectros! Con mi depresión, había olvidado que era el partido Grecia-Brasil, entro a la sala, están sentados: Aldebarán, Saga, Milo, Máscara y Camus, Shura debe estar en la cocina buscando botana, la idea de que todos ellos se burlen de mi, me deja frío, mi hermano Aioria sale desde el baño y me ve, cuando me dispongo a huir por la derecha.

-ven hermano, siéntate, va por finalizar el primer tiempo. Me acerco y me siento al lado de Aioria, Mu entra y se sienta a mi lado, tomo doritos y un vaso de coka cola, veo el juego, donde Brasil, nos va superando 1 a 0, sus defensas realmente son buenos, el árbitro da el pitido de fin de tiempo y todos aplauden.

-fue un muy buen primer tiempo. Dijo Shura –así es. Dijo Saga - ¡vamos ganando!¡prepárense para lavar mi ropa!¡y hacer mis guardias! Máscara bufa.

-no tan rápido toro glotón ¡aún falta el segundo tiempo! Alde se ríe, con esa risa atronadora, todos le ponemos mala cara - ¡en futbol Brasil es el mejor! Saga bufa.

-cállate ya Alde. Dice mientras lo mira, me acerco a Alde - ¿puedo hablar contigo? Le susurro al oído, el alza sus cejas.

-dime Aioros ¿en que puedo servirte? A pesar de Mu hablar con Saga, Shura con Aioria y Máscara con Milo, se que todos tienen el oído atento a cada palabra que salga de mis labios, percatándome de ello, halé a Alde hacia afuera, quien se dejó guiar.

-dima Aioros ¿en que puedo servirte? Trago saliva, solo tengo 30 minutos antes del segundo tiempo, abro y cierro la boca, Alde espera con paciencia, vuelvo a intentarlo y finalmente digo:

-necesitoquemeayudesapoderhablarybailarconGiselleparapoderconquistarlayganarsuamor. Alde alzó las cejas, colocó su dedo meñique en el oído y lo limpió, trago saliva mientras el repite el proceso con el derecho, me mira.

-disculpa Aioros ¿puedes hablar un poco mas despacio? No entendí lo que dijiste. Asiento y abro la boca, la voz de Shura resuena por toda el área pública.

\- ¡Aldebarán!¡falta poco para tu humillación! El vozarrón de Alde me deja sordo - ¡dame un momento! Exclama a todo pulmón mientras concentra sus ojos negros en mi.

-necesito que me ayudes a poder hablar y bailar con Giselle para poder conquistarla y ganar su amor. El asiente.

-eres capaz de hablar con ella. Dice por fin, asiento.

-conversaciones normales, mundanas, pero a la hora de querer hablarle de mis sentimientos o algún piropo, yo…me trabo todo y tar, tar, tar, tar tamudeo co, co, co, como un loc, loc, loc, loco. El asiente.

-se nota, pero no te pasa cuando hablas con chicas. Asiento - ¡no con alguna chica que no me llama la atención! Pero con ella ¡me pasa cuando del aspecto mundano pasa al romántico! Alde sonríe.

-no eres malo en el baile. Sonrío –temo paralizarme si bailo con ella, Alde, te lo suplico, por Athena, ayúdame. Las voces de los muchachos se escuchan adentro.

\- ¡Aldebarán! El me mira - ¿podemos hablar después del partido? Asiento y entramos, vimos el partido, donde como Alde esperaba, Brasil le ganó a Grecia, para desgracia de todos los que apostaron por el resultado contrario.

-bien Aioros, pensé mientras cobraba el dinero de la apuesta, que podemos hacer algo en la academia donde doy clases, tengo una clase de puras rubias, se parecen bastante a ella,podrías practicar allí, hacer un esquema de acción y planificar piropos, me parece que es lo mejor, mañana la llamas y le pides salir ¿de acuerdo? Sonrío –si Alde ¡muchas gracias! Exclamo mientras lo abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo podré pagarte? El sonríe –mmm, Dita me dijo, que le dijo Máscara, que vas a hacer un calendario de unas bailarinas de samba y que vas a hacer un catálogo de bailarinas de danza árabe. Asiento.

-así es. Digo por fin - ¡quiero la primera copia! Exclama feliz, sonrío.

-cuenta con ello, mi estimado amigo. Digo mientras seguimos la conversación.

Melevanto muy temprano al día siguiente, tras desayunar en casa de Milo, llego a mi propia casa y descuelgo el teléfono, marco el número del santuario de Poseidón, me lleva a un agradable sonido de mar y la voz que reconozco como la de la señorita Anfitrite dice:

-bienvenido al sistema interno del santuario de Poseidón, si quiere hablar con las marinas marque 1, con la sacerdotisa marque 2, con el emperador marque 3, con las nereidas marque 4, con los soldados razos marque 5, si quiere oír las opciones de nuevo marque 6. Marco el 1 inmediatamente, se escucha el mismo fondo de olas y la voz de la señorita Anfitrite se vuelve a escuchar:

-si quiere hablar con caballo marino, marque 1…y así hasta dragón marino, marco 3 por crisaor y espero…y espero…me da un agradable fondo musical que reconozco como la introducción de la sirenita, descuelgan el teléfono y su cantarina voz se escucha.

\- ¿hola? Pregunta con un tono jovial y dulce, sonrío –hola, querida Giselle ¿Cómo estás? Parece alegre de escucharme.

\- ¡Aioros!¡que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás amigo? Debo decirlo, pero las palabras se me traban ¡Hades!¡por que debo ser tan tímido!.

-no, ta, tan, bi, bien, co, como tu, Giselle, oye…estaba pensando que… ella me interrumpe - ¿si Aioros? Pregunta con interés.

-en que, que me gustaría invi, invitarte a bailar en el, corazón ardiente. Ella da un gritito de exaltación.

\- ¿en el súper clubde la diosa Afrodita? Asiento –as, así es. Ella ríe ¡ríe! Uuuuf ¡que bien! eso es una buena noticia para mi.

\- ¿Cuándo iríamos? Pregunta, suspiro –el próximo jueves, pasaría por ti, cenaríamos allí y bailaríamos ¿te apetece? Ella asiente audiblemente.

-te espero a las 8 amigo, debo dejarte ¡debo buscar algo hermoso que utilizar!¡adiós! sonrío.

-adiós querida Giselle, hasta el jueves. Ella repite lo mismo y cuelga ¡si!¡lo logré! Y no tartamudeé demasiado ¡hurra!

Es martes y estoy en la academia donde da clases de baile Aldebarán, estoy en frente de lo que el ha llamado muy sabiamente, el grupo de las rubias, si, todas son rubias, todas parecidas, pero ninguna tan hermosa como ella - ¡bueno!¡bueno! no las hubiera llamado chicas, si no las necesitara. Dice Alde mientras las mira a todas.

-mi amigo Aioros necesita practicar baile con puras rubias, porque está enamorado de una rubia, y necesita lograr decir halagos sin que la lengua se le enrede. Me ruborizo ¡gracias Aldebarán! Pienso en mi interior, el sonríe.

-bueno, vamos a lo nuestro. Dice feliz, la rubia número 1se me acerca, la miro y ella me mira.

\- ¿y bien? ¡Dile algo! La miro y pienso en el rostro de Giselle.

-tu azul lindo es zapato. Todas ríen y yo, no tengo otro remedio que reír con ellas, para pasar mas amenamente mi gran estupidez, Alde niega.

-con tantas cosas lindas que hay que decir ¿tu te fijas en sus zapatos azules? Pregunta, asiento, me han comido la lengua los ratones, Ade suspira y se acerca.

-querida Giselle, esa blusa durazno se te ve tan bien, destaca la belleza de tu piel. La rubia 1 se ruboriza y da una de esas sonrisitas tontas.

-bien Aioros, inténtalo otra vez. Dice, aparece la rubia número 2 –verde piernas bonitas ver las hace verdad de falda bien tu. Digo mientras pienso en Giselle en esa falda verde que de verdad se vería muy bella y sexy, Alde y las chicas ríen.

-hay un largo camino por recorrer. Dice con entusiasmo, y continuamos las prácticas.

¡tengo 2 buenas noticias para ustedes! 1 ¡ya se decir piropos sin enredarme! Y 2 ¡hoy es el gran día! Discretamente, Alde ha llamado a Afrodita quien me ha vestido y preparado para la ocasión, llevo un traje con camisa negra, chaqueta y pantalón azul, zapatos negros, me veo muy elegante, en un portal dimensional hecho por Saga, bajo a Atlantía, y allí, está mi ruso rival, despeinado y con ropa deportiva, abre mucho los ojos al verme y veo como su mente empieza a sumar, le sonrío y me alejo, toco la puerta disimulada tras un trozo de pared corrediza, Giselle abre ¡por Athena! Que hermosa se ve con ese vestido rosa en detalles rojos, es asiático pero no hace mas que engalanar sus rasgos, lleva un moño sujeto con palitos chinos de cristal como el argentífero, le sonrío y me sonríe.

-guau Giselle ¡que bella te ves! Pareces una rosa, des, despertando al florecer. La hago ruborizarse ¡hurra! Ella me sonríe.

-gracias Aioros. Al fondo, está su alumno de brazos cruzados –si se sobrepasa maestra, le daré muerte. Ella se da la vuelta.

-Crisna, la parte donde mi papá me amenazaba nunca la viví y la parte donde la señorita Anfitrite lo hacía, culminó a mis 18 años, no te pongas en plan paternalista, no me esperes. Dice, se da la vuelta, me sonríe y cierra la puerta.

-andando. Dice, asiento, le tomo la mano y nos vamos hacia el portal que nos espera para llevarnos al estacionamiento del santuario.

Todo ha salido estupendo, hemos reído, hemos comigo muy bien, y ahora, estamos bailando, hemos bailado de todo, como los clubes de la diosa Afrodita, tienen 3 plantas: planta número 1, un rstaurant, con música ambietal donde la gente puede hablar y tomar y comer, por supuesto, la decoración es muy sensual y sugerente para las pasiones carnales y muy románticas, en la planta 2, hay un salón de baile, donde se coloca de todo, ritmos que la gente considera pasados de moda, nuevos y de todo y en la planta 3, hay una zona llamada, el hotel de la pasión, si, mis queridas lectoras, es para eso que se imaginan, eso tiene 2 plantas, las 40 habitaciones sencillas y las 40 suites, si, la diosa del amor y la belleza realmente se mete…como es…ah si ¡su buena ganancia con esto así! E impide los accidentes por hebriedad, estamos Giselle y yo, en la segunda planta, hemos bailado de todos, gaitas escocesas, salsa, merengue, bachata, rock, pop, vals, flamenco, changa, paso doble, en fin, de todo un poco, no sabía que se hacía pero 4 días, 1 por semana, se hacen ruedas para bailar en pareja, los ritmos elegidos: salsa casino, merengue, bachata y mambo, es una manera, de promover la academia donde da clases Alde, que es de ella igual, estoy bailando con Giselle, terminando un buen merengue, cuando el animador, nos llama a todos a una rueda, dice que es el día social de salsa casino y que los que sepamos, demos un paso al frente, como por ser guardianes, tenemos una de las mejores crianzas, nos enseñan a bailar, aparte de ser algo beneficioso y dar agilidad si estás cuidando a tu dios, en un acontecimiento social, lo bueno es mezclarte si no quieres llamar la atención, nos unimos al círculo y comenzamos a bailar, palidezco cuando lo veo ¿Cómo espectros se enteró de que la traje aquí? Eso no importa, sigo bailando hasta que me toca cambio, y así, y así, hasta llegar a mi ruso rival, quien baila tan estupendamente como yo, la rueda sigue valga la redundancia, rodando, pasamos un buen rato, cuando estoy por alejarme, el evento ha terminado, dura 2 horas una cálida mano se posa en mi hombro.

¿A dónde vas Aioros? Me pregunta Giselle con extrañeza, sonrío ¡lo ha dejado! Lo ha dejado por mi, estoy realmente feliz.

-al sanitario ¡no tardo nada! Ella asiente –te espero acá, bailando. Asiento y voy al sanitario de esa planta, cuando regreso, la situación es totalmente diferente, mi ruso rival se encuentra cerca de Giselle, quien, con su zapato de tacón, tiene a un individuo de mal aspecto atrapado, pues, lo tiene pisado por la espalda.

-estúpido gusano. La escucho decir suavemente - ¿intentabas drogarme para Poseidón sabrá que? No te lo perdonaré. Lo patea, el se le lanza encima, ella se lo quita en un santiamén, pero su vestido y su peinado, no aguantan las consecuencias de la pelea, los 2 palillos se paerten dejando su cabello suelto, Dimitri y yo, sujetamos al individuo y el, lo arrastra hacia la salida, Giselle se mira en uno de los espejos, está furiosa, ve su vestido roto, por la raja que deja ver su pierna derecha, su peninado arruinado, la atajo.

-ven conmigo. Le digo con suavidad, ella me mira, subimos hacia alguna de las habitaciones, Giselle se sienta en la cama.

-el maldito arruinó mi vestido, apuesto que… la callo –no digas nada, tiene solución el vestido y el peinado. Giselle ríe.

-no eres modista. Dice, asiento –te sorprendería saber, cuantas cosas aprende uno de estética, si vives con Dita. Digo y ante su sorprendida mirada, saco aguja e hilo, comienzo a coser su vestido con un hilo de buena calidad diestramente, ella me mira asombrada, mientras yo, trabajo.

-ya está. Digo –guau Aioros, que increíble. Dice feliz, asiento con una gran sonrisa.

-bien, andando, vamos por un par de palillos. Comienzo a decir, cuando mis ojos se posan en la peinadora, hay unos palillos para el cabello, rosa con rojo en espiral, una parte, tiene unos corazones, sonrío y los tomo junto a un cepillo rosa, que tiene una nota detrás, la leo y mi sonrisa se expande mucho mas.

-gracias diosa Afrodita. Murmuro mientras regreso y peino a Giselle, quien se queda sorprendida, me pongo de espaldas a la puerta y la veo sentada.

-te hace falta un retoque de maquillaje, pero ya estás como si nada. Ella asiente aturdida, doy un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto, ella alza una ceja - ¿sabes maquillar? Asiento con una gran sonrisa, me da su bolsito, lo abro y comienzo a trabajar, que espléndida se ve.

-regresemos abajo Aioros, la noche es joven, y yo, tengo ganas de bailar. Feliz, asiento y nos dirigimos al salón de baile ¡si!¡esta la gané yo!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! He tenido unos días un poco ajetreados, por eso, no he podido pasar, pero en fin, acá estoy ¡con otro capi!

Gracias a las que les han dado una oportunidad a este fic ¡muchas gracias!

Aclaración: los piropos feos no son míos, pertenecen al loco que cree que ridiculizar y socavar el autoestima de un tercero, lo hace superior, solo los tomé prestados, porque los necesitaba.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento divertirnos con los goldies.

Consejero: Saga de Géminis.

Participación especial: Kanon de Dragón Marino, poemas cruzados.

Vaya, eso no lo podía creer, Aioros se me había adelantado, ese arquero tonto, no me malinterpreten, no me cae mal, solo es que, bueno, el quiere quedarse con mi Giselle y eso, no lo puedo permitir.

-habrás ganado la batalla, pero no ganarás la guerra. Dije, cuando me iba a disponer la primera vez a buscar a Giselle para pedirle que fuera mi chica, ya Kanon se había adelantado, y como es mi amigo, bueno, no podía hacer la canallada de quitarle a la novia, pero por la razón que haya sido, Giselle y el, ya no están juntos y es cuando yo, Dimitri, tendré mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciaré, tomo un papel de carta, elegante y caro y comienzo a deslizar un bolígrafo bañado en oro, que Mauricio me dio por mi cumpleaños, escribo un poema galante en francés, otro en ruso y otro en griego, lo sello y con una amapola, le envío el paquete con cosmos a su casa, bueno…a la casa de su alumno, se que lo leyó porque a mi celular llega un verso corto pero lleno de mucho sentimiento, algo así, como que las palabras son caricias para el alma ¡así se hace guapo! Como estamos en tiempo de paz, puedo ir al santuario de Athena y es eso precisamente, lo que voy a hacer.

Me caigo, Camus me ha dado un buen golpe helado, pierdo sensibilidad en las piernas, se que están congeladas, lo miro sonreír, mientras Antoin con un banderín de "tu puedes Muss" lo espera en las gradas, le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil, el ríe y hace lo mismo mientras Camus se colorea.

¿Por qué has hecho un banderín tan tonto Toin? Antoin alza las cejas –no es un banderín tonto, es un banderín de ánimo y lo hago, porque quiero, soquete. Camus me descongela, me levanto inmediatamente con su ayuda.

-estás distraído ¿ocurre algo? Veo a Antoin, quien tiene una sonrisita maligna en el rostro.

-está enamorado ¿Qué no lo ves Muss? Ese brillo en sus ojos, la manera idiota en la que sonríe. Me ruborizo - ¡ya entendí!¡ya entendí! Camus se ríe.

-así que el arquero está enamorado, vaya ¿es Giselle?¿verdad? me coloreo mas, Antoin secunda las risas de su hermano.

-vamos Muss, no lo hagas parecer aprendiz de tomate. Camus vuelve a estallar en carcajadas –no, no, no, no so, so, so, soy apre, apre, apre, aprendiz de tom, tom, toma, tomate. Digo nervioso, si ya de por si, burlarnos de Milo fue divertido cuando estaba conquistando a la hermana del unicejo, no puedo imaginar, como se burlarán de mi, si ven que me gusta Gissy, que la amo mejor dicho.

-vamos Toin, tengo sed y tu tienes que enseñarme ese poema, para tu chica. Antoin se colorea ¡já!¡quien es el aprendiz de tomate ahora!

-porque no sea que te lo quieres copiar. Dice Antoin a la defensiva, Camus niega con una sonrisa divertida –no, solo leerlo afeminadamente como si fuera tu. Se lanza a correr, pues Antoin tiene ganas de darle un coscorrón.

\- ¡me las pagarás!¡Camus soquete! Exclama mientras se aleja, el coliseo ha quedado solo, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que Toin ¡escribiré un poema! Si, voy a hacerlo, con mucha emoción, me dirijo hacia mi casa.

Estoy sentado en mi estudio, y sostengo…la hoja número 15 de mi desastre compositor, quiero decir tantas cosas y no se, por donde comenzar, me estoy volviendo loco ¡descaradamente loco! Bien, esto no puede seguir así, suspiro.

-esto no puede seguir así. Digo por fin al silencio que me rodea, recojo las bolas de papel y me alejo con mi libreta y una gran decisión hacia Géminis, llego y entro a los privados sin ninguna clase de anunciación, veo a Saga y Kanon jugando residente vil 2 muy divertidos, al parecer, es el turno de Saga.

-vamos Saga, termina mas rápido, ya quiero mi capítulo. Dice Kanon con mucha emoción, Saga bufa –espérate idiota, ya voy a culminarlo. Dice, me aclaro.

-hola Aioros ¿Qué te trae por acá? Saluda Kanon mientras Saga graba y le da el control a su hermano, miro a Kanon –nada en especial, una tontería que debo preguntarle, es algo que a Saga le interesa, nada sin importancia exagerada, una tontería. Saga asiente, coloca el cronómetro deja jugando a Kanon y se aleja conmigo a la cocina, la cual cierro.

\- ¿Aioros? Pregunta sorprendido alzando las cejas, me coloco de rodillas ante su consternada mirada.

-necesitoquemeayudesahacerunapoesíaparaGiselle, telosuplico, haréloquetuquieras. Saga suspira.

-primero: levántate yo no soy Athena ni Shion; segundo: siéntate en la mesada, voy a preparar café y tercero: deja de pegar las palabras, por amor a Hermes, respira y cálmate. Asiento enérgicamente mientras Saga prepara café y unos panes con cheeze weez, nos sentamos en la mesada, todo aire, abro la boca, la tengo seca, la cierro nuevamente, trago saliva, respiro otra vez y dijo con lentitud:

\- -necesito que me ayudes a hacer una poesía para Giselle, te lo suplico, haré lo que tu quieras. Saga sonríe - ¿ves? Ahora si te entendí bien…un momento…¿quieres escribirle a mi ex cuñada unos poemas? Me coloreo ante su pregunta y asiento, Saga abre mucho los ojos.

-Saga, no te lo pediría, si no lo necesitara, hice un par de borradores, 15 para ser exactos y simplemente ¡no hallo lo que quiero decir!¡por favor!¡ayúdame! el me mira, pero Aioros, sabes que los únicos 3 0km, somos: Mu, tu y yo ¿Cómo me pides algo así? Pregunta desconcertado.

-porque teniendo un hermano que fue mujeriego, adjunto a un dios que fue mujeriego, saben como conquistar chicas. Saga asintió –Julián no aprendió a hacerlo hasta mas o menos mas allá de la tarea 10 de su lista, Kanon es bueno, pero no se si te ayude…¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Milo? El es el mejor en esos menesteres, o a Shaka, ha tenido sus novias y se que es muy romántico. Suspiro, la imagen de Antoin y Camus, burlándose de mi, en tono femenino es un buen disuasor, de pedirle ayuda a Milo.

-mira, si no me quieres ayudar, lo acepto ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi mejor amigo, he venido con un problema a buscar tu consejo y tu solamente escurres el bulto, dime si no me quieres ayudar y listo. Dejo mi taza vacía y camino hacia la puerta, Saga se apresura a ir detrás de mi.

-espera Aioros. Dice, niego –déjame en paz, anda a matar zombis, es lo único que sabes hacer. Kanon llega.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? Pregunta, lo miro –tu hermano es un mal amigo. Kanon sonríe.

-a veces lo es. Afirma, Saga gruñe –muchas gracias, hermano. Dice mientras lo taladra con la mirada, Kanon ríe.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas Aioros? Pregunta, lo miro –bueno, en realidad, es que yo…vaya ¡que tarde se me ha hecho! Debo ir a ver a Aioria. Digo, pero Kanon me retiene.

-no seas mentiroso, suelta la sopa. Me dice, suspiro –debo escribir unos poemas para alguien. Kanon ríe.

\- ¿eso es todo?¿estás enamorado?¿de quien?¿de quien? Dime anda ¡yo quiero saber! Maldita curiosidad geminiana, suspiro.

-no es de nadi… pero mi amigo traidor, bufa –está enamorado de tu ex y la está cortejando. Me planteo seriamente la oportunidad que me ha dado Saga, de vengar mi asesinato, la sonrisa de Kanon se disuelve en un parpadeo, me estudia, lavando sus ojos en los míos.

-bueno Aioros, eres muy inocente y Giselle es muy experimentada en las artes del amor. Bufo - ¡gracias Saga!¡ahora si te mato! Saga desaparece mientras Kanon me sigue mirando.

-mas sin embargo, creo que si, si tienes posibilidades, escuché por Tom, que le gustó el paseo al que la llevaste y la dejaste gratamente sorprendida al arreglarle el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje, además, tu inexperiencia la compensa tu instinto. Saga ríe desde atrás.

\- ¡si!¡virgen a los 40! Me dirijo a la cocina, Kanon me ataja –no le hagas caso a Saga, el es también virgen y nadie se queja de ello. Asiento.

-bien, supongo que algo podemos hacer, creo que le gustas, aunque no eres el único que le llama la atención. Asiento –lo se. Digo, el sonríe.

-hermano, ven a ayudarnos. Dice Kanon, cuando Saga regresa con cara de cordero que no engaña a nadie, me lanzo sobre el e intento ahorcarlo al mas puro estilo Homero Simpson, Kanon nos separa.

\- ¿trajiste materiales? Me pregunta, asiento, el sonríe –bien, andando. Dice mientras nos sentamos los 3 en la mesada de la cocina, con mas café y dejando el juego de terror a un lado.

Estoy jugando con Shiohko –tío Dimitri, tío Dimitri, mira, es el tío Aioros ¡hola tío Aioros! Lo miro y el se acerca, carga al niño y le besa la frente.

-hola Shiohko ¿Cómo estás? Mi pequeñito sonríe –bien tío Aioros ¿y eso?¿vas a salir con la tía Gissy y dejar colgado al tío Dimi? Aioros y yo, nos miramos.

\- ¿dejar colgado? Preguntamos a coro, Shiohko asiente con seriedad –es que el tío Tom, comentaba con el tío Mau, que te habían dejado como novia de pueblo, eso no lo entendí, pero dijo que estaba relacionado con la tía Gissy, tu y un club de baile. Decidido, voy a matar a Tom en cuanto lo vea.

-eso no pasó así. Dice Aioros conciliador –pero si, ya la tía Gissy iba conmigo. Baja a Shiohko que regresa a mi lado.

-vengo a dejarle algo a ella. Dice mientras sonríe.

-nos vemos. Aprieto los puños, Shiohko me mira.

\- ¿estás bien tío Dimi? Asiento, lo miro –anda a jugar con el tío Tom. Shiohko asiente y se aleja, por sobre mi cadáver, Aioros me vuelve a ganar una.

Vaya, le dejé los poemas y la gladiola, estoy viendo televisión, con todos los locos que tengo por amigos, Antoin, Camus, Saga y Kanon, están lanzándose doritos al cabello, están aburridos y han decidido hacer una guerra de gemelos, los demás, intentamos ignorarlos mientras vemos la película, mi celular suena y me alejo para contestar, es el número de Gissy, muy nervioso respondo:

-diga. Y lo que escucho me deja atónito - ¡que clase de cabr·$%&amp;/&amp;%$· eres tu Aioros!¡no tenías que ser encantador conmigo!¡si al final! ¡Tan repulsiva te parezco!¡maric·$&amp;/&amp;%$ de mier$%&amp;/&amp;%·!¡sucio impotente! La detengo.

\- ¿de que hablas Giselle? Pregunto confundido, ella llora ¿Giselle llorando?

\- ¡ahora vas a negar lo que hiciste descarado animal!¡mira esto! Se aclara y comienza a leer con su voz irónica, llena de desprecio, Antoin y Kanon se asoman discretamente, sin quererlo, he colocado el teléfono en altavoz:

-Qué mona eres, ¿te escapaste del zoológico o te echaron los monos de la jaula?, No te saltaría encima ni aunque fuese una pulga, Flaca, si quieres caricias, usa papel higiénico, Tesoro, ¿por qué no buscas alguien que te entierre?, Me han dicho que las feas como tú hacen el amor como locas… ¿me dejas comprobarlo?, ¿Sabías que los piojos cierran los ojos antes de picarte?, Naciste tan fea que cuando eras chiquita por las noches, tu "angelito de la guarda" dormía en la habitación de al lado, Aparte de los tampones, ¿quien más te ha hecho gozar? ¡Y otras cosas como esas! Aparte claro ¡de las asquerosidades como esta! No puedo creer lo que pasa, tengo los ojos abiertos, Kanon tiene la boca abierta, Antoin está que no se lo cree.

\- ¡tus ojos son estrellas!¡tus mejillas 2 manzanas!¡que linda la ensalada de frutas!¡que haríamos con mi banana!¡toma tu estúpida banana!¡y entiérrala donde no te de el sol!¡bucanero despreciable!¡porque este fue el colmo!¡yo quiero ser un pirata!¡no por el oro ni por la plata!¡sinó por ese gran tesoro!¡que tienes entre las patas! Intento defenderme.

-Giselle, yo no te escribí eso. Digo atropelladamente - ¡no me veas cara de idiota!¡zoo cerdo!¡tiene tu letra!¡no puedo creer que hayas sido tan lindo!¡si eres un patán!¡mucho peor que Dimitri y Milo! Y cuelga, me deja colgando a mi también, bajo el teléfono aturdido.

\- ¿Aioros? Preguntan a coro Antoin y Kanon - ¿Qué?¿vinieron a burlarse de mi humillación actual? Ambos niegan.

-nos preocupaste y… comienza Antoin, pero Kanon lo calla.

-alguien debió haberte hecho trampas. Dice, asiento, me doy la vuelta.

-estoy indispuesto, díganle a los chicos, que lo lamento. Digo mientras corro hacia mi casa dejando a Antoin y Kanon preocupados.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien ¡acá tienen!¡otro capi!

Las canciones elegidas: 2 de reik, yo quisiera y quédate, y de los BSB shafe of my heart, y para Dimitri, pues amo, de Axel Fernando, la competencia se pone mas reñida ¡espero la disfruten!

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!¡son las mejores!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, nos regalo momentos divertidos a costa del pobre Aioros.

Consejero: Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, serenata dirigida por el padrino.

El tío Aioros se veía bastante deprimido, mamá trató de animarlo pero fue inútil porque no le quiso decir que pasaba, mamá estaba en otra de esas reuniones aburridas, esta vez, con una linda rubia de cabellos hasta los glúteos, tomaban te y hablaban de cosas que aún no entiendo, como quisiera un amigo que me ayudara a entender o que esté conmigo, así como papá Seya está con mamá…debo recordar no decirle papá Seya a papá Seya, a mi papá no le gusta, es lindo tener 2 papás, aunque adoro ser la hija de Poseidón ¡eso te da oportunidad de hacer cosas divertidas! Ojalá, tuviera guardias tan fieles como los de mi papá, son amigos, se la pasan juntos y son como una gran familia, paso por casa de Piscis y entro a los privados, el tío Dita está en la sala con Jeist, ante ellos, hay un dibujo de un vestido.

-ahorita no estoy para jugar Shaina Mu, estoy planeando los uniformes para el baile de máscaras que va a dar tu mami para los dioses y hombres acaudalados, anda a ver que hace el tío Camus. Asiento y me voy, sigo hacia Acuario, el tío Camus está con su aburrida novia Francine, no me gusta, no me trata bien, lo veo, la verdad, me da un poco de miedo, no es porque sea grosero conmigo ni mucho menos, es que es tan serio, nunca se ríe, nunca sonríe y cuando le pregunto no me dice nada, ni siquiera tiene fotos familiares, todo mundo tiene fotos en su casa, todo mundo menos el, paso de largo sin ir a los privados, los vi detrás de una columna, besándose, llego a Capricornio y entro a los privados, hay una botella con un líquido que parece chocolate, el tío Shura está sentado en la sala, el tío Aioros está a su lado, el tiene todavía esa carita triste.

-hola tío Shura, hola tío Aioros ¿Qué hacen? Pregunto llegando hasta ellos y sentándome en el regazo del tío Aioros, es muy lindo conmigo, cuando el está es como otro niño grande, es muy divertido.

-charlamos Shaina Mu. Dice el tío Shura, lo miro –ha ya ¿quieren jugar conmigo? El pone cara de espanto - ¿no iremos a jugar a la fiesta de te otra vez? Pregunta como si fuera malo, le saco la lengua.

-no solo juego a la fiesta de te. Digo enfadada, por alguna razón, un leve brillo azul me rodea, el tío Aioros me desordena el cabello que llevo en una larga trenza que me cae hasta la cintura, me gusta utilizar el cabello en trenzas.

-cariño, no le hagas caso al tío Shura, es un amargado y no entiende las bellezas de las fiestas de te, escucha ¿Qué te parece si juegas en mi casa con los rompecabezas mientras yo termino de hablar algo con el tío Shura? Pregunta, se acerca a mi de modo cómplice.

-te compré un juego de PS2 de Barbie, te puedo enseñar a jugarlo ¿quieres? Me emociono, le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo por el cuello.

\- ¡gracias tío Aioros!¡eres el mejor! Me bajo de su regazo y corro hacia Sagitario, llego al privado y entro en la sala, cuando estoy por dirigirme hacia el armario donde guarda los juegos de mesa, tiene un pocotón de juegos de mesa: rompecabezas, adivina quien, twister, clue, scrable, monopoly, destreza, operando, y otros y otros y otros, veo una libreta que está abierta, me acerco a ella y veo que tiene gotitas, no entiendo porque tiene gotitas, hasta donde se, los papeles no sudan, la tomo y voy corriendo hacia casa de Escorpión, en esta, están la tía unicejo y el tío Milo en el sofá.

-hola tía unicejo, hola tío Mil. Ella me mira, con esos ojos ambar - ¿Quién te dio ese apodo para mi Shaina Mu? Pregunta interesada, medito.

-bueno, el tío Shura dice que eres hermana de un unicejo y no se quien es, así que ¡decidí llamarte tía unicejo! El tío Milo bufa –ya le enseñaré, modales a la cabra de monte. La tía unicejo lo besa como en los cuentos Disney ¡se ven tan lindos! El se suelta y me mira.

\- ¿Qué quieres querida? Pregunta, corro hacia el tío Milo y me trepo en su regazo, el me quita la libreta.

\- ¡oye! Protesto, el besa mi frente y la estudia con atención -mmm ¿de donde sacaste esto Shaina Mu? Pregunta –bueno, de casa del tío Aioros, pero como aún no se leer, no puedo decir que dice allí ¿me lo lees tío Mil? Le pongo esa carita, que se, que no va a fallar, el sonríe mientras la tía unicejo ahoga una risa, se aclara y comienza a leer:

Descripción de ti.

Cuando Cronos y Gea, crearon el cielo y la tierra, debieron haber pensado en ti, para hacerte tan bella y dulce, tus ojos, son como una suave pincelada del cielo, como el mar en su estado calmo, Poseidón debió haberse inspirado en ti, para el azul de sus ojos, tu cabello, es como un rayo de sol, es como oro fundido, con el que te envolvieron de luz, haciéndote resplandecer en la mas increíble obscuridad, la diosa Afrodita debió haberse inspirado en ti, pues tu rostro tiene la belleza de una estrella y la suavidad de una rosa blanca del mas bello jardín, cuando fueron a cincelar tus labios, Deméter, debió haber tomado una pluma de garza, e imbuir con esta esas puertas del aliento de ese dulce color, tus brazos y tu cuerpo, son piezas de arte, en las que quisiera adorarte, cada día de mi vida, te juro, lo que sea, daría lo que quieras, para demostrarte que mi amor es sincero, que la palabra te quiero, ya no logra encerrar todo el sentimiento, que un te amo, me tiene hambriento de ti, de tus miradas, de tus palabras, de tus caricias y de toda forma de expresión que pueda imaginarse, eres mi sol, que sales cada día para llenarme con tu luz hermosa por los días, eres mi luna, que sales cada noche, para llenarme con tu belleza serena, toda la jornada, eres lo mas bello, que han creado en consenso Apolo y Artemisa, la verdad, no tengo prisa, pero si quiero que sepas, que te amo incondicional, puro y natural, que eres lo que mas he querido desde hace un gran tiempo ancestral.

Veo a la tía unicejo suspirar, miro al tío Milo –vaya. Dice tras dar un silbido - ¿Quién le habrá ayudado con esto? Ella le hala una hebra de cabello –tus poemas son bellos cielo, pero deberías averiguar los autores o el autor de ese, para que cuando me mandes mis cartas, anexes uno que otro verso. El tío Milo asintió.

-ciertamente, deberé preguntar, bueno Shaina Mu, regrésalo a su sitio. Dice, veo al tío Aioros llegar, parece que busca esa libreta la cual, dejo en el regazo del tío Milo y corro hacia la casa de Sagitario, si alguien sabe como calmar las iras, ese es el tío Milo.

Estoy en casa de Saga, junto a Aldebarán y el dueño de casa, hemos escuchado lo terrible de la situación de Aioros –me pregunto ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? Se pregunta Alde, niego.

-francamente no lo se. Respondo, Saga suspira –cuando salió de aquí, llevaba el sobre correcto, no tengo idea de cómo pasó eso. Dijo –es obvio que alguien le cambió la carta. Agrego, los 2 asienten.

-y el único que puede haber querido un distanciamiento es… comienza Alde, veo que nuestras cabezas trabajan al mismo tiempo, ya que decimos a coro:

-Dimitri. Saga bufa –si lo hizo, será un maldito. Alde suspira –en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Digo por fin.

-tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Aioros, no podemos permitir que pierda ante el príncipe ruso. Dice Alde, Saga y yo asentimos.

-bien ¿Quién nos ayudará? Pregunto, Saga sonríe.

-yo se quien, vamos. Dice mientras se apresura a correr hacia la salida de la casa.

Estamos en la casa de Cáncer –vienen a mi, para pedir ayuda, y ni siquiera muestran la señal de respeto, no me besan mi mano, ni me llaman…padrino. Dice Máscara, Saga lo golpea al tiempo que Shina Mu llega.

-déjame ver si entendí esto. Dice Alde - ¿te tardaste 20 minutos para hacer una mala imitación del padrino? Máscara sonríe.

\- ¿ves a algún otro italiano que esté dispuesto a ayudarlos? Pregunta, los 3 negamos, Shaina Mu, se acerca a mi y se sienta en mi regazo.

-hola Shaina ¿en que podemos ayudarte? Pregunto –tío Mu, quiero ayudar al tío Aioros ¿Qué podemos hacer por el? Me pregunta, miro a Alde.

-íbamos a hacerle una serenata para la chica que ama ¿tienes alguna canción ideal para eso? Veo los ojos azules de Shaina Mu, clavarse en los de Alde, Máscara se aclara.

\- ¿a quien le van a preguntar por fin?¿a mi? O ¿a una niña de 4 años? Saga sonríe.

-a ti, pero ella podría tener alguna idea de que podría ayudar. Alde sonríe.

-tengo un par de ideas… dice por fin y nos ponemos a discutir las canciones mientras yo, acaricio el cabello de Shaina Mu y ella juega con el mío.

Estoy acostada en mi cuarto, aún no puedo creer, la estúpida carta que Aioros me mandó ¿le gustará burlarse de mi? El otro día fue tan tierno, con esta maldita carta, fue todo un canalla, Crisna entra a mi dormitorio.

-maestra ¿está todo bien? pregunta, niego –no mi querido Crisna, no está bien. he comenzado a llorar otra vez, no entiendo porque esto me dolió tanto, se supone que Aioros y yo, somos solo mejores amigos y que siento una atracción por Dimitri, que no se como definir, todo está muy reciente, aún me estoy adaptando a los cambios.

-maestra, no me gusta verla llorar. Dice Crisna mientras me abraza, me refugio en mi alumno cuando la puerta suena.

-toqué y nadie respondió, como no estaba pasado el seguro, pues entré. Dice Dimitri, lo miro.

-Giselle querida ¿estás recordando otra vez esa carta malintencionada? Pregunta con tacto, mi ex alumno me ofrece un pañuelo que tomo enseguida, me seco los ojos y me sueno la nariz, asiento.

-no vale la pena, ven, vamos a montar hipocampos, te divertirás. Asiento y miro a Crisna.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar mejor. El asiente, me alejo con Dimitri a distraerme un rato, en efecto, lo consigo, pasear en los hipocampos me relajó, estamos sentados en una playa al atardecer, yo con mi cola, el con sus piernas, como sería menos, la única sirena de la orden antigua soy yo, estamos mirando el atardecer.

-Giselle, sabes que yo, quiero mas, quiero que seas mi compañera y mucho mas. Lo miro –Dimi yo…todavía está muy reciente para mi, la pérdida de Kanon, no se como encararlo, no voy a ser hipócrita, me gustas mucho, pero…no eres el único. El se va acercando, puedo detenerlo, pero la pregunta es: ¿de verdad quiero detenerlo? En lo que pienso esto, sus labios ya han tocado los míos, tan suaves, tan dulces, nos estamos besando, su juguetona lengua toca para abrir las puertas, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir, la imagen de cierto arquero me detiene, me separo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Dimitri –no puedo corresponderte ahora Dimi, no me pidas una respuesta, cuando ni yo se a quien apunta mi corazón, tenme paciencia. El me toma las manos y las besa en un gesto galante.

-descuida, tranquilízate Gissy, no hay prisa. Sonrío y seguimos viendo el atardecer.

Cuando miro a Saga llegar a casa, seguido de Shaina Mu, me quedo sin entender lo que pasa y cuando entre los 2, me arrastran a donde están los demás, en casa de Cáncer y veo a: Máscara, Afrodita, Milo, Mu, Aldebarán y Camus entiendo que nada ha ido bien.

-venimos a ayudarte bambino. Dice Máscara, me cruzo de brazos –no necesito ayuda, mas que un fuerte poder que me regrese al Hades. Todos ponen caras de dolor.

-no hay por que exagerar. Dice Milo, femme cejamantis está acá también.

-lo dice quien tomó mi cuaderno. Shaina Mu me hala la capa y bajo la cabeza para mirarla –en realidad, yo le pedí al tío Mil que me lo leyera, como tenía gotitas pensé que era un cuento muy bonito y como todos dicen que contabas cuentos muy bonitos, yo pensé que podrías contarme uno. Suavizo mi gesto y me agacho hasta quedar al nivel de Shaina Mu.

-no vuelvas a tomar cosas que no son tuyas ¿de acuerdo Shaina Mu? Ella asiente feliz y abraza mi cuello –de acuerdo, tío Aioros. Dice, me levanto con la pequeña en brazos y me siento en el sofá de Máscara.

-Saga nos contó a Alde y a mi. Se excusa Mu, asiento –y hemos venido a buscar ayuda con el experto en serenatas. Añade, alzo las cejas.

-pensé que los expertos en serenatas eran Milo, Kanon y Dita. Todos asienten, Máscara sonríe.

-pero yo, soy el que mas las usa y hemos decidido tu repertorio. Lo miro confundido - ¿hemos? Pregunto, Saga asiente.

-si, hemos Aioros, todos sabemos que te cambiaron la carta y hay que arreglarlo. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, los abro para verlos.

\- ¿y Camus? Pregunto, el aludido sonríe –yo dirigiré a los músicos. Asiento, miro a Saga.

-bien, lo primero es una canción que explique lo que te pasa toda la vida. Máscara me muestra un título y compruebo que ese título va bien, asiento impresionado.

-la segunda pieza es una que debe decir que te vuelve loco. Dice Mu, veo el segundo título y asiento una vez mas, ambas canciones las he oído, ambas me gustan.

-la tercera debe reflejar tu desolación interna y lo infeliz que serías si no volviera a tu lado. Dice Alde, Shaina Mu me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡y la cuarta para que sepa que es tu princesa! Dice señalando un título escrito en rosa con la letra de Dita, asiento, sonrío.

-bien, las elecciones son acertadas ¿Quién va a cantar?¿lo harás tu Mu? El aludido se colorea y niega en silencio, veo a Saga que ha tomado la misma coloración de Mu y niega con el mismo ímpetu, Milo, Camus y femme cejamantis están a punto de reírse y cuando los veo, los 3 estallan en carcajadas.

\- ¡las vas a cantar tu! Exclama Camus en una buena risa, Milo lo secunda igual que femme cejamantis, siento como me coloreo.

\- ¿y…yo? Pregunto en tono de voz ahogado, todos asienten.

-aún recuerdo como le cantabas canciones de cuna a Aioria. Dice Máscara - ¡pero solo era un bebé! Exploto –es igual, todos estaremos contigo. Dice Saga.

\- ¡y me vestiré de Cupido! Agrega Shaina Mu muy feliz, de repente, veo entrar a Crisna en la casa, con escama y lanza en mano, apunta hacia mi, Máscara se atraviesa.

\- ¿acaso eres ciego?¿no ves que tiene a una niña en su regazo? Pregunta despectivo –baja de allí, Shaina Mu. La niña lo obedece confundida y se va hacia Camus quien la toma en brazos por si acaso –ya no hay niña en su regazo, ahora ¡te mataré!¡por lacerar el honor de mi maestra! Máscara toma la lanza con las manos desnudas.

\- ¡serás idiota!¡poste negro!¡Aioros no mandó esa carta tan vulgar! Crisna forcejea por su lanza - ¡es su letra! Vocifera, Camus lo mira con gelidez, siento como la temperatura baja, le da a Milo a Shaina Mu y se acerca, Crisna no puede moverse, Camus le ha congelado las piernas.

-para tu información Crisna. Dice con mucha educación, pero con un tono bien peligroso –hay habilidades caligráficas excepcionales, por si no lo sabes y tu bien sabes, que una de las cosas que nos enseñan, es poder hacer eso. Crisna lo mira.

\- ¡no estarás acusando a nadie! Exclama –yo no he dado nombres. Dice Camus con serenidad, francamente, me da mas miedo cuando mas bajo habla, algo que hacemos todos, pero en el, bueno, es algo de verdad admirable.

-así que: puedes detenerte a pensar que alguien con muy buenas habilidades caligráficas, pudo imitar la letra de Aioros, copiar ese mensaje tan falto de gusto y enviárselo a tu maestra para separarlos, o…¿tu no has escuchado el famoso dicho? Pregunta Camus con ese tono de sabelotodo, que todos esperábamos oír.

-en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Responde Crisna, Camus asiente tranquilo.

-muy bien, ya que tenemos ese concepto claro ¿tendrías la bondad de retirarte? Estamos debatiendo asuntos que no son de tu mundano interés. Todos cerramos los ojos.

-no es conmigo y me duele. Dice Milo por debajo –cállate Milo. Espeta Camus, descongela a Crisna quien se aleja ofendido, todos suspiramos.

-en fin, continuemos. Dice Saga y nos enfrascamos en la planeación.

Por pedido de Shaina Mu, está vestida con una bata blanca, un nudo rosa, rosas en sus cabellos, alas y una lira dorada (todo cortesía de Dita) ella mira –no hay moros en la costa. Dice, veo las ventanas disimuladas del pilar, al igual que la terraza que se confunde en su majestad, llevo ropas de caballero, frag blanco con un lazo azul, me veo bien, un ramo de rosas rojas, los chicos se han repartido los instrumentos, Camus da la señal, la canción comienza a sonar en su introducción y yo…abro y cierro la boca como pez fuera del agua, femme cejamantis me mira.

-vamos centauro, trina como pájaro. Lo vuelven a hacer, Shaina Mu está subida en la terraza, Mu con telequinesia la ha subido allí, una vez mas la introducción y no puedo cantar.

-vamos Aioros ¿Qué cojones te pasa? Me pregunta Milo –no, no, no, no, pu, pue, pue, puedo, hac, hac, hac, hacer, hacer, hacerlo. Digo tartamudeando ¡como odio tartamudear! Camus bufa, el ambiente se empieza a enfriar.

-mira centauro, o cantas o… amenaza Máscara –le diremos a Camus que congele tus joyas familiares y se las lanzaremos al primer calamar gigante que veamos ¿has entendido? Pregunta Saga suavemente, asiento con energía.

-bien, pajarito con cascos, trina. Dice Máscara, una vez mas la introducción y la veo asomada en el balcón al lado de Shaina Mu, me sale un gorgorismo.

\- ¡canta! Gritan todos al tiempo, me aclaro y comienzo:

"Yo quisiera"

"Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos  
Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio  
Y me dices porque  
La vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo  
Y te consuelo  
Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido

Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvela y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera se tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertara ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Tu te me quedas viendo  
Y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando  
Y yo no se que hacer  
Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte  
Lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada"

Ella abre mucho los ojos y los muchachos comienzan con la segunda introducción, al darla comienzo a cantar, pero las notas se me van en una voz chillona, me pongo rojo al tiempo que Máscara y los demás dejan de tocar, Giselle alza las cejas, me volteo hacia los muchachos.

-auxilio. Susurro - ¡caaaaaantaaaaaaaaa! Gritan todos, Máscara quien junto a Camus llevan las guitarras me dan la introducción, me aclaro y comienzo:

"Quédate"

Esta vez, no tuve tiempo de escaparme  
esta vez su poder fue mas que yo

Ahora se que eres tu a quien buscaba  
ahora se que mi miedo he de vencer  
ahora se que ya tengo que acercarme  
ahora se que no hay timepo que perder

Quedate, no te vayas, regalame un momento mas  
quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se donde empezar

Quedate, no te vayas, no me canso de mirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar

Que voy a hacer, para que tu me hagas caso  
que voy hacer, para hacerte comprender  
que voy hacer, para estar siempre a tu lado  
que voy hacer, esperandome vas bien

Quedate, no te vayas, regalame un momento mas  
quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se donde empezar  
quedate, no te vayas, no me canso de admirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar

Y no puedo evitar, que contigo quiero estar  
y ya quema el deceo de algun dia poderte besar

Quedate, no te vayas, regalame un momento mas  
quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se donde empezar

Quedate, no te vayas, no me canso de mirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar  
cada fraccion de tu belleza que me quita el respirar"

Ella me miraba, de verdad, me estudiaba, como un amanecer, me sonríe –Aioros ¿tu no? Comienza a preguntar mientras Shaina Mu le toma la mano, Mu las teletransporta al suelo, Giselle me mira.

¿tu nunca enviaste esa carta? Niego –traté de decírtelo por teléfono Gissy, para mi tu eres lo mas importante y yo te, te, te, te, te. Otra vez estoy tartamudeando ¡espectros! Pero gracias a Athena (o gracias a Ares) tengo unos compañeros muy extrovertidos.

\- ¡te ama! Gritaron a coro –no comió en 3 días. Dice Máscara, lo qiero como matar –tomaba la poesía original y lloraba como niñita. Agrega Saga, estoy considerarlo en matarlo.

-pero lo importante es que te ama. Dice Mu sonriente, cuando se esté declarando a alguien, ya verá –te ama desde toda su vida. Agregan Milo y Camus como quien no quiere la cosa.

-dile que si, tía Gissy. Comienza a rogar Shaina Mu, ella se acerca y me abraza, le doy el ramo y la abrazo.

Oh, siento todas las cosas feas que te dije. Me murmura,sonrío y le beso la frente –no hay cuidado. Digo.

\- ¡que esperas animal!¡bésala! exclama Máscara, me coloreo –be, be, be, be ¿besarla? Milo se ríe junto a femme cejamantis.

\- ¡verdad que Aioros es 0km!¡igual que Saga y Mu! Grita a todo pulmón el bichito azul, Los aludidos se colorean ¡menos mal que el único no soy yo! Giselle trata de esconder la risa, la miro apenado.

Lo lamento. Digo –tiempo al tiempo. Responde ella, cuando vemos a otro grupo de músicos, ella y yo, aún seguimos abrazados, Máscara y los demás se ponen a tocar.

¡trina centauro! Me ordena Sebastián, Y con Giselle abrazada, me pongo a cantar al tiempo que mi rival, lo hace desde atrás:

"(La Forma De Mi Corazón)"

"Baby por favor intenta perdonarme  
Quédate aquí, no saques el resplandor  
Abrázame ahora, no te enojes  
Si cada minuto me hace más débil  
Tú puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he vuelto  
Oh si

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

La tristeza es hermosa  
La soledad es trágica  
Así que ayúdame, no puedo ganar esta guerra, oh no  
Tócame ahora, no te enojes  
Si cada segundo me hace más débil  
Tú puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Estoy aquí con mi confesión  
No tengo nada más que esconder, no más  
No se por donde empezar  
Para mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Estoy mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
No quiero nunca hacer el mismo viejo papel  
O mantenerte en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón"

"o en lo ajeno y lo que es mío  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido  
Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instante y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido"

A mitad de canción, me entran los nervios el entra tan bien desde la primera nota y yo gorgoreé, tragué saliva, me amenazaron y demás, los chicos se ponen a cantar para ayudarme y terminamos la canción, Dimitri se acerca a Giselle, veo como lo mira y mis brazos caen sin vida a mi alrededor.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Dimitri? Pregunta ella molesta –traerte una serenata claro, después del beso en la playa, pensé que te gustaría. Me quedo helado ¿beso en la playa?¡Máscara tenía razón! Los escucho a todos:

\- ¡uuuuuuuh! La miro - ¿lo besaste? Le pregunto dolido, ella me mira –el me besó, yo le respondí, pero me detuve. Le di las flores ¿Cómo pude soñar en competir con Dimitri? Es decir ¡el es tan extrovertido! Tan buscado por las chicas, Kanon tiene razón, seguro querrá a alguien experimentado que a mi, miro a los muchachos, todos me miran con rostros dolidos, cargo a Shaina Mu.

\- ¡Aioros!¡espera! exclama Giselle, la miro –debo irme, estoy con responsabilidades allá arriba. Ella se acerca y me coloca la mano en el hombro.

Tu serenata fue maravillosa, me encantó. La miro –si, pero al parecer, no soy suficiente para ti. Digo, ella se queda con la mano extendida, comienzo a alejarme cuando escucho un gran golpe.

¡Dimitri!¡eres un cabr·$$%&amp;&amp;· hijo de put·$%&amp;/&amp;%$··!¡vete a la chingada! Grita mientras trata de alcanzarme, pero ya los chicos y yo, desaparecemos en un portal hecho por Saga.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!

La competencia se pone un poquito ruda, nada mas, pero descuiden, aún faltan capis y mas hostilidad entre los eternos rivales.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los pobres infortunios de Aioros.

Consejero: Aioria de Leo, picnic de reconciliación.

Baaaaa ¡no hay nada peor que un sagitario deprimido! Demonios ¡como odio a Giselle! Bien, nunca me había caído mal, jamás, jamás de los jamaces hasta el pasado jueves ¡mujeres! Como puede rechazar a mi hermano, por Dimitri ¡quien tiene un harén de amantes! Milo pertenecía a ese grupo, pero desde que encontró a femme cejamantis, bueno, salió del club, estoy mezclando una torta de chocolate, un brownie para hacer una gran combinación llamada terrina de chocolate ¡eso animará a mi hermano! Y yo, el gran Aioria de Leo, seré el causante de que recuerde su sonrisa y olvide a esa bruja, pienso presentarle a unas chicas de mis clases de cocina, se que será una buena idea,estoy pensando en esto, cuando siento un cosmos que quiere esconderse, es Aldebarán otra vez, cuando cocino (no se como demonios se entera) aparece en mi casa con la sublime intención de catar (o mejor dicho tragar) los elementos de mi cocina, mientras hacía unas pizzas para una noche de terror, se comió toda la masa, los hongos, las aceitunas y el queso, total, que Saga debió entrar al mercado cerrado de Athenas, para poder reabastecerme de materiales y así poder hacer las pizzas, lo mismo, con la torta de cumpleaños de los 6 adorables enanos que cuidamos de vez en cuando, siento su cosmos acercarse, aunque sus pasos no se escuchan, dejo el bol en la mesada me doy la vuelta y…

¡relámpago de voltaje! Aldebarán sale disparado a la pared - ¡Aioria! Grita - ¡que malo eres! Exclama sobándose, no le ha dolido gran cosa, pero quiere hacerse el cachorro, coloco mis manos en mis caderas.

-no me digas Aldebarán, ahora, cuéntame ¿Cómo te enteraste que cocinaba? Pregunto, el se hace el desentendido.

\- ¿tyo? Iba a ver a Shaka porque…me tenía un cd de samba, y cuando paso…detecto el olor ¡y pensé que mi buen amigo! Podría brindarme algo. Sonrío –si claro, y yo soy el ratón peréz, se mas convincente que eso. Digo, el me mira.

-anda Aioria ¡no me negarás un pedacito! Exclama con una muy mala imitación del gato con botas, sonrío –oh, si que lo haré, fuera. Con un destello de cosmos lo mando afuera y con otro, cierro las puertas que Alde comienza a golpear (cual bestia hambrienta) coloco rock a todo volumen y me dedico a ignorar sus bramidos y alaridos.

Estoy en mi dormitorio, no he querido levantarme ¿de que sirve? Si todo en mi vida está tan mal, Shaina Mu entra –tío Aioros, no te puedes quedar todo el día en la cama, no estás enfermo. Dice mientras me mira, lleva un curioso traje de enfermera que no me da buena espina.

-estoy enfermo del corazón Shaina Mu. Le digo, ella me mira –el tío Shura dice que cuando está enfermo del corazón busca a una linda tía con la cual subir al cielo…¿tienes idea de que quiso decir? Escupo las amígdalas, Shura me las va a pagar ¡le dio ese mensaje a la niña porque sabía que ella me lo transmitiría palabra por palabra! La niña sonríe.

-si necesitas una enfermera, acá estoy yo tío Aioros ¿puedo oír tu corazón?¿puedo?¿puedo? le sonrío.

\- ¿con que vas a oír mi corazón Shaina Mu? Le pregunto divertido, palidezco al ver el instrumental médico ¡el instrumental médico del tío Mich! Oh ¡Hades!¡enciérrame en el tártaros! Ella sonríe.

-cuando sea grande, seré doctora, como el tío Cam, el tío Toin y el tío Sorrento. Me paso las manos por los cabellos.

\- ¿el tío Muss sabe que tomaste estos instrumentos? Shaina Mu medita -nop. Dice por fin, su rostro se le vuelve a iluminar.

\- ¿puedo oírte el corazón? A esa carita, no hay quien se le resista, suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-está bien Shaina Mu, puedes oír mi corazón. Ella sonríe y ríe - ¡yuuuuuupiiiii! Exclama mientras se monta en mi cama con el instrumental, que ruego al dios de turno, que no se le caiga, porque haí si que es verdad, que no la vamos a contar.

He culminado mi creación, al fin está lista ¡la súper terrina de chocolate! La dejo reposar y la observo como quien observa su grandiosa creación, dejo caer los escudos de las puertas y una persona entra, cuando me doy la vuelta, para volver a echar a Aldebarán, veo a Giselle.

-tu. Le digo señalándola con el dedo índice –arpía despreciable que juegas con el corazón de mi hermano. ella endurece su mirada-

-bájale a tu fuego cachorro, vengo a hablar contigo y no quiero que me juzgues. Río - ¡como no!¡te besuqueaste con Dimitri en la playa! Giselle sonríe de una manera sardónica.

-y tu te acostaste con la actual de Milo, nadie te ha cortado la cabeza por eso. Trago saliva.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto –el mundo de los guardianes de dioses, es muy pequeño, muy pero muy pequeño, digamos que tengo un par de amigas en el inframundo. Se me acerca y la estudio –he venido para pedirte ayuda Aioria y solo quiero un monosílabo si o no. Le clavo mis ojos en los suyos.

-depende. Ella saca su lanza –eso no es un monosílabo, te lo repito: si o no, esas son las únicas 2 respuestas que quiero. La estudio, la promesa de esa lanza en algún lugar de mi, no me hace gracia.

-si ¿Qué quieres? Ella baja su lanza solo un poco –quiero que tu hermano me perdone, Aioria, la verdad, ese beso en la playa ocurrió porque estaba confundida, y aunque tu, no te mereces estas explicaciones de mi parte, bueno, yo de verdad quiero a tu hermano. Asiento.

-pero también quieres al otro. Ella suspira y cierra los ojos.

-no voy a mentirte, estoy en una vorágine emocional, pero cuando tu hermano se fue…mi corazón se rompió detrás del portal de Saga. Abrí mucho la boca ¡eso si era toda una declaración! Ella abrió sus ojos y yo, me apresuré a cerrar mi boca.

\- ¿me ayudarás? Pregunta –muy a mi pesar, ya me comprometí. Respondo mientras la miro, Giselle sonríe.

-bueno, gracias por prestarme tu cocina ¿puedes distraer a tu hermano? Pregunta mientras toma uno de mis delantales y se lo coloca.

\- ¡oye tu! Yo soy el único quepuede trabajar en mi cocina ¿lo entiendes? Pregunto con filo, ella vuelve a alzar su lanza.

\- ¿en serio? Yo creo que no. Bufo, que problema, con que esta niña, también sea leo como yo, muy ofendido, tomo mi terrina y voy hacia la casa de mi hermano.

Estoy jugando con Shaina Mu, inesperadamente su visita ha hecho que me levante de mi cama, sobretodo cuando dijo que tenía un bonito corazón, hemos puesto a buen recaudo los instrumentos médicos de Camus, cuando veo a mi hermano llegar.

-hola Aioria. Abro mucho los ojos, al ver lo que tiene en sus manos ¡es una terrina de chocolate! Me quedo como lelo mirándolo.

-si, ya lo se, bueno hermano, es para ti. Asiento y acompañado de Shaina Mu y mi hermano, voy hacia mi cocina, nos sentamos a comer la terrina con unos grandes vasos de leche, ya Shaina Mu tiene el característico bigote que se forma al tomar leche.

-gracias por esto hermano. Digo sinceramente, el gesto me ha conmovido, Aioria asiente.

\- hermano, quiero que sepas que allá en mi casa, está la bruja preparando una canasta de picnic, para que vayas con ella. Me quedo frío de repente - ¿Giselle está en tu casa? Pregunto, Aioria pone los ojos en blanco.

-es lo que acabo de decir. Argumenta, sonrío y asiento, corro a mi dormitorio y me visto, cuando salgo, está allí, con unos jeans rosado medio y una camisa rosada clara, se ve hermosa, ha tejido su cabello en una hermosa trenza.

-hola Aioros. Saluda, asiento, los ratones me han comido la lengua - ¿gustas venir a un picnic conmigo? Pregunta, asiento nuevamente, mi hermano bufa.

-bueno, ya váyanse, te guardaré la terrina hermano. Sonrío –muchas gracias Aioria. Digo mientras salgo con Giselle de la casa dejando a mi hermano cuidando de Shaina Mu.

Llegamos a un acantilado rocoso, ella coloca uno de los manteles de mi hermano en el suelo, se sienta, yo igual, la miro y ella me mira.

-se que la última vez que nos vimos, no fue agradable para ti. Asiento mientras la estudio.

-Aioros, yo…no puedo negar lo que pasó, espera…no te vayas, déjame explicarme. Suspiro.

-se que estás aún de duelo por lo de Kanon Giselle, pero pensé que me valorabas mas que a…bueno, que a el. Ella sonríe –oh Aioros, que cosas dices. Me abraza ¡Giselle me está abrazando! Esto puede ir muy bien, con suavidad besa mi mejilla, sus labios haciendo un camino de besos se detienen justo al tocar mis labios, estoy rematadamente rojo.

-no, no, no, h, he, he, be, bes, besa, besado, a na, na, nadie. Ella sonríe, su dulce aliento a menta toca mi nariz.

-lo se, déjate llevar, yo te enseñaré. Dice mientras me besa, woooooooooojooooooooo ¡wooooow! Realmente, es lo máximo, realmente lo máximo, de haberlo sabido, habría intentado robarle un beso antes, pero mejor así, voy probando con indecisión, pero ella, me va llevando poco a poco, hasta que me voy sintiendo mas y mas cómodo y comienzo a regresarle el beso con decisión, nos soltamos, porque teníamos que tomar aire.

-que dulce eres Aioros, que apasionado. Sonrío - ¿no lo hice mal? Pregunto, ella sonríe.

-no se notaba que fueras primerizo, realmente no. Río –gracias, Giselle. Le subo el mentón, esto lo he visto hacer a buena parte de mis hermanos de armas, ella cierra los ojos y la beso exprimentando ser el dominante, recorro sus labios, me deleito en su sabor y ella responde, no se que decir, yo la amo y realmente lo estoy disfrutando, pero no se si ella realmente me ama, o soy el chico dulce de turno, o que escalafón ocupo en su vida, como intuyendo la respuesta, sonríe.

-déjate llevar. Me dice –dale tiempo al tiempo, se aclarará todo. Asiento, cuando veo 2 cosas, un gran oso negro que ha huido con nuestra comida y…¡Démeter! Un nido de hormigas rojas con hormigas amarillas, Giselle se levanta, pero yo, no tengo tanta suerte, se meten dentro de mis pantalones y comienzan a picarme, mientras ella va por el oso, yo sufro de las picaduras de las hormigas ¡por Athena!¡como duele! ¡haaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!¡acaban de picarme en mi…!¡haaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! me quito toda la ropa y comienzo a sacudirla como frenético, no se van, es como si tuviera miel o algo, espectros ¡espectros! Debo hacer algo, o me comerán vivo, salto de la roca.

\- ¡no Aioros! Escucho la voz de Giselle antes de pegar mi cabeza con una piedra.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento la tardanza, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!

Mmm, trampa de la dura, veamos como afectará esto la relación en construcción.

¡Gracias a todas por leer!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo historias divertidas.

Consejero: Shaka de Virgo, paseos combalecientes.

Veo una luz al despertar, espectros, como me duele la cabeza, la luz amarilla de una lámpara me hace guiños desde donde estoy, un rostro se atraviesa en esa luz –Aioros ¿estás bien? pregunta esa voz de sirena, es tan hermosa, me siento embobado de solo escucharla, poco a poco, mi visión se va clareando, con su cabello suelto cayéndole por un lado de su hombro derecho está Giselle.

-hola… digo en tono soñador, ella sonríe y de repente, su rostro se quintuplica, otro rostro se asoma en mi visión, es el rostro de Shaka –Aioros ¿Cuántas Giselles vez? Pregunta con calma.

-5, pero yo quiero a la original. Ella se ríe y eso es música para mis oídos –me voy a quedar contigo esta noche Aioros, debo cuidarte. Dice con calma.

-quédate para siempre. Digo, Shaka se ríe –cuando te recuperes del aturdimiento, te dará un ataque de timidez. Estoy como ido, miro hacia los 5 rostros que comienzan a volverse 4 –me llamas si presenta náuceas o algo así. Indica Shaka con calma, Giselle asiente.

-seguro Shaka, te llamaré. El asiente y se va, ella se seienta a mi lado y pone su mano en mi frente, en lugar de sentirlo piel contra piel, siento que toca un material extraño y subo mi mano, la cual queda sobre la suya mientras mi otra mano, toca el material extraño.

-tengo una venda. Digo incrédulo, las 4 Giselles, se van haciendo 3.

-así es Aioros, te diste un buen golpazo. Dice con calma, asiento.

-tengo hambre. Digo mientras sonrío con dificultad, alguien entra a mi dormitorio de repente.

-bona será ragazos. Dice Máscara con ánimo, Giselle se da la vuelta –hola Máscara ¿Qué traes allí? Pregunta interesada.

-la pared, nos dijo que el tonto cursi está enfermo, así que todos le traeremos algo, en mi personal caso, te hice esta pizza, tu favorita. Abro mucho los ojos.

-gracias Máscaras. Digo con educación, el…ellos…alzan las cejas.

-estás peor de lo que pensaba. Dijo mientras besaban en la mejilla a mis Giselles, Camus llega tras Máscara –hola Aioros, Shaka oportunamente me informó de tu contusión craneal, que bueno que Giselle se va a quedar contigo, puedes presentar mareos, confusión, una leve amnesia, pero es normal, cómete todo lo que te trajimos y reposa. Intento sentarme y el mundo da una horrorosa vuelta.

-tranquilo, respira, Giselle, por favor ayúdalo a sentarse. Indican los Camus con tranquilidad –al parecer está viendo múltiple. Comenta Giselle.

-un síntoma de lo mas natural, en fin, Aioros,te traje una torta de queso, espero que te guste, ya que la he elaborado yo mismo. ¡wow! Camus no hace tortas de queso para nadie, excepto aquellos que le importan, sonrío.

-muchas gracias Camus. Ellos…el…despliega una sonrisa auténtica y muy cálida, se acerca a mi –para conquistar, ofrécele de tu ración, dáselo con tu cucharilla y luego, bésala, es una técnica de seducción básica y si, si funciona. Asiento, el se despide jovial y se va,entra Shura.

-ostia tío, me cag…en el cabr…que te ha hecho esta jilipollada. Giselle se molesta –el vocablo, Shura Alexander. El frunce el ceño.

-vale, vale. Dice mientras me mira –te he traído una casuela de mariscos, para que te foguees. Dice –muchas gracias Shura. Sonrío tras agradecer, el se acerca a mi.

-aprovéchalo, mira que los mariscos son afrodiciacos y pueden ayudarte a foll… le tapo la boca.

\- ¡ya entendí! Exclamo comenzando a avergonzarme, el se suelta y emite una risita, las 3 Giselles que se van transformando en 2, alzan las cejas.

-vale, vale, os dejaré solos. Dice Shura divertido, ella pasa la mano por mi cabeza vendada.

\- ¿Qué te decía Shura? Pregunta con calma, trago saliva –nada de relevancia. Digo con calma, Milo y Margareth entran con alegría.

-hola coco vendado. Saluda Milo con efusividad, Margareth saluda a Giselle y me da un beso en la mejilla –te trajimos un mousse de chocolate con fresas. Dice con calma, Milo se acerca a mi para acomodarme las almohadas, mientras argareth y Giselle cotillean alegremente del próximo disfraz de Afrodita.

-este mousse te servirá para que se rinda a ti, comienzas con un juego inocente, ya sabes, comer mousse en partes privadas y luego te desaces de su ropa…será divertido. Estoy tanrojo, tan avergonzado ¡a donde creen esta cuerda de depravados que voy! Obviamente que hacia allá, pero ¡quería la parte del cortejo primero! Margareht como que lo notó.

-tranquilo Milo, déjalo en paz, quiere ir, sección por sección, el asiente y se van.

-no quiero ni imaginar, que te han dicho. Dice Giselle, suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-ignóralo, solo cosas sin importancia. El resto llega y trae mas alimentos, poco a poco se van y Gissy y yo, nos quedamos solos.

Estoy sentado con Shiohko en el gran salón de banquetes, Tom y Kassa están sentados uno al lado del otro, falta alguien pero a mi señor, parece no importunarle su ausencia.

-mi señor ¿la oceánida de Crisaor? Pregunto, el me mira con atención, al igual que la señora Shaina.

-me ha dicho que se quedará en el santuario de Athena, tiene un asunto que atender. Antoin deja escapar una risita.

\- ¿un asunto que atender mi señor?¿de casualidad ese importante asunto no comienza con A y termina en S? mi señor le guiña el ojo cómplicemente a Antoin, debajo de la mesa, aprieto los puños.

-creo que si. Dice por fin, la señora Shaina ríe al igual que los demás y yo, debo admitir que la broma del oso y las hormigas aunque divertida al principio fue una muy, muy, muy mala idea.

-creo que ese par terminará junto. Augura la señora Shaina, por sobre mi cadáver –disculpem. Digo colocándome de pie, todos me miran.

\- ¿algún problema Dimitri? Pregunta mi señor –en lo absoluto, solo se me ha quitato elapetito, disculpen. Digo mientras salgo enojado del comedor.

Ha sido maravilloso ¡ha sido maravilloso! Valió la pena estar enfermo toda la noche, aunque tuve náuceas, lo mejor fue que conservé el contenido de mi estómago en el, la torta de queso de Camus realmente estuvo grandiosa y la pizza de mi querido Máscara ¡ni hablar! Pero lo mejor fue el mousse de fresas y chocolate de Milo, si, llevó a unos cuantos besos y unas cuantas caricias, no pasadas del límite de la descencia pero si, bastante…placenteras, bueno, lo mejor fue que para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, durmió del otro lado de mi camay aunque mientras estábamos dormidos no nos tocamos, fue muy bonito despertar con ella a la mañana siguiente allado y pensé: que si debía pelear el resto de mi vida, no me importaba, siempre y cuando las parcas me dejaran regresar a su lado y poderme despertar con ella, cada mañana de mi vida, estaba en el baño y yo, esperando a que saliera,la puerta se abre.

-hola hermano. Saluda Aioria, hago un gesto de cabeza al tiempo que la puerta se abre, Giselle sale, yo me levanto de la cama y corro hacia allá, cierro la puerta mientras mi soñadora mente me representa algo que he decidido llamar: mi vida de casado, y si va a ocurrir así, pues me caso ya, mas bien en este instante ¡Hera!¡donde firmo! Pero salgo del baño sin ningún incidente, Aioria me mira tras emitir un muy gatuno bufido.

-tu disque esposa, está en la cocina. Me dice, sonrío –vamos Aioria, Giselle no es tan mala. El cierra sus ojos hasta dejar 2 rendijas azules –ese es el problema, la palabra "tan". Sonrío y como quien no quiere la cosa, lo ignoro.

-claro, ignórame a mi, arquero enamorado, cuando te rompa el corazón ¿sabes quien te va a consolar? Yo no, seguro que no, porque tu nunca me haces caso, ignoras lo que digo y no me prestas atención. Yo iba por delante tarareando:

-"quiero beber los besos de tu boca, como si fueran gotas de rocío"…. Y Aioria atrás con su cermón.

\- ¿me estás escuchando Daniel? Me doy la vuelta un poco exasperado –si Gerardo, te escucho. El se cruza de brazos imitando mi ademán.

\- ¿Qué fue lo último que dije? Reflexiono a su pregunta –que cuando tengamos los niños…no les harás de canguro y si ella pudiera seguro volver con Kanon…me dejaría tirado. Aioria asiente.

-vaya, al menos me escuchas. Bufo –siempre te escucho. El gruñe.

-pero no aplicas mis consejos, piénsalo hermano, en esto, tengo mas razón que tu y no es por ser arrog… sigo mi camino dejando de prestarle atención.

-"estoy enamorado, y su amor me hace grande heihe, estoy enamorado y que bien, que bien me hace amarte". Y Aioria detrás de mi mientras abro el ala norte de mi casa, para pasar por la sala de batallas rumbo al ala sur, donde está la cocina, el comedor, el jadrín, mi estudio y mi cuarto de revelado.

-y si, ya se que la amas, pero es una cuaima. Me detengo y Aioria choca conmigo - ¿cuaima?¿cuaima le dices tu a mi Giselle? Que yo recuerde, y tengo muy buena memoria, Marin a ti te guindó del punto mas alto del coliseo durante un día entero, porque se enteró de tu desliz con femme cejamantis, además, de tener que ir a limpiar su casa, lavar su ropa, arreglar su carro, llevarla de compras a expensas de tu black card y aún preguntas quien es la cuaima. Sigo mi camino, abriendo el otro lado de la casa.

-eso fueron circunstancias diferentes hermano, Marin y yo, tenemos años de novios, pero ustedes, ni eso. Gruño –Zeus, te llevaré una vid de unas, si haces que Simba cierre su bocota. Al fin, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

\- ¡Aioria! Exclama Seya con alegría –Marin te busca. Mi hermano me mira y desaparece con Seya, cuando por fin, logro entrar en silencio, tras cerrar, me dirijo a la cocina, donde espera un banquete, mi Giselle y yo, desayunamos y luego decidimos ir aljardín botánico de Athenas.

Los espié y ahora, se que estánen el jardín botánico, no voy a dejar que eso le pase a mi Giselle, que esté feliz con el arquero, el ha cortado una rosa galantemente mientras iban al sitio y se la ha dado a ella, como me voy a divertir, una abeja sale de la nada y pica al arquero, pero otras mas, van por Giselle y mientras el arquero corre despavorido por medio jardín botánico, otras abejitas han picado a mi amada un poquito, aparezco de la nada.

¡largo todas! Exclamo, como naturalmente las abejas me obedecen, se alejan a picotear a Aioros, quien, corre como un mandril con las manos en su parte posterior trasera, que es en donde mis abejitas se hanafincado mas, Giselle me mira.

\- ¡oh Dimi!¡que bueno que estás aquí! Exclama, sonrío –pasaba por aquí y mira nada mas, que espectáculo, ven Gissy, yo te ayudo. Con mucha suavidad comienzo a quitarle los aguijones de las abejas.

-gracias Dimi, no tengo idea de porque eso ha pasado. Le beso la frente –seguro vieron la hermosa flor que eres. Ella se ruboriza un poco.

-si esa es la consecuencia, prefiero ser una perla. Dice, sonrío –tranquila Gissy. Digo con suavidad, la abrazo posesivamente.

-Dimitri, estoy saliendo con Aioros. Replica,muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado –no lo veo por acá. Digo.

-las abejas deben estarlo picoteando. Niego –no lo creo, vamos Gissy. Lo buscamos pero por otro lado, coloqué una ilusión excelente, de Aioros besandoa una chica, Giselle abrió mucho los ojos.

-creo que vuestro arquero, no es tan inocente como vos creíais. Digo con suavidad, ella se abraza a mi.

-vamos a casa, Dimitri. Dice y dessaparecemos ambos, en un chorro de agua.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de maravilla ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!

Lamento haber abandonado un poquito este fic, pero las ideas estaban un poquito truncadas, pero en fin ¡ya regresé!

G

Racias por su comprensión.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi inquieta imaginación.

Consejero: Dohko de Libra: arruinando cenas 5 estrellas.

Por Antoin me enteré de que Giselle creyó haberme visto con otra chica besándome en el jardín botánico, cuando en realidad, estaba corriendo de unas abejas que mi rivalme lanzó –es algo despreciable. Dice Camus mientras me hace el tratamiento –tenes maa suerte amigo, contusión craneal y ahora, súper piquetes mmm fatal realmente. Shaina Mu se ha quedado cerca –alcohol. Le dice Camus a la pequeña, la niña mira atentamente los frascos y encuentra el que le han solicitado, Camus le regala una gran sonrisa y asiente.

-serás una estupenda médico Shaina Mu. La niña sonríe - ¿tu crees tío Muss? Pregunta con esperanza, Camus le asiente –desde luego, tienes buena memoria. Dice el, termina con mis heridas por fin.

-a este paso, serás la momia del santuario. Bufo –horroroso. Shaina Mu asiente –descuida tío Aio, yo te cuidaré. Le sonrío al tiempo que el teléfono suena –oui…Toin…¡que gusto saber de ti!...si…si…acá está… Camus me mira.

-para ti me dice, tomo el teléfono - ¿hola? La vivaracha voz de Antoin me atenaza el oído –hola Aio, espero estés mejor de los piquetes, mira…la cosa acá entre Crrisaor y Ezilla, se ha puesto, un poco caliente. Trago.

\- ¿Qué tan caliente? Pregunto –grado 2, aún no se han ido a la cama. Asiento –pero el puntto es: que Dimitri la va a llevar al restaurant mas caro de Grecia, el nautilus, ya sabes, esa cosa súper exclusiva que inauguraron la semana pasada. Asiento, Saga acompañó a la señorita Athena a su inauguració. El señor Poseidón llevó a Antoin, que a su vez, invitó a Honey y como Hades llevó a Radamantis, Margareth invitó a Milo, estuvieron alardeando de eso y todavía alardean.

-el punto es… el punto es que hay quearruinarle la cena, ya sabes, demostrarle que no es tan galán como quiere hacer parecer, supe que un discípulo del ex anciano abuelito Yoda, llamado Okkko de Tigre, está trabajando allí. Me quedo de piedra - ¿Oko? Pregunto, Antoin asiente.

-sería una buena idea que Kanon, Aioria, Muss y yo, te ayudemos a destrozar la cena junto a Oko y al abuelito Yoda. Asiento –si, lo sería. Confirmo.

\- ¿le vas a decir? Pregunta Antoin, asiento nuevamente –voy para allá ahora mismo. Digo mientras me despido, le entrego el teléfono a Camus, quien se dispone a charlar con su gemelo, Shaina Mu y yo nos despedimos y salimos de la casa de Acuario, llegamos a Libra, donde el abuelito Yoda…bueno…el maestro Dohko está haciendo yoga junto al abuelito Isma…al patriarca Shion, la niña se queda fascinada.

-son buenos. Dice, asiento –hola anciano maestro, hola su Ilustrísima. Saludo, ambos me miran.

-hola Aioros. Dicen a coro - ¿puedo hablar con usted maestro Dohko? Pregunto, el asiente y vamos hacia la cocina, estaban practicando en la sala de batallas –dime muchacho ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Lo miro.

-maestro Dohko ¿es verdad que usted tiene un discípulo llamado Okko que trabaja actualmente en el nautilus? Pregunto, el asiente –de hecho, iba a verlo la noche de hoy. Diece cn calma.

-oh ¿puedo ir? Pregunto con iluision - ¿Qué le vas a pedir a Okko Aioros? Pregunta el maesro suspicaz –nada malo…solo quiero conocer a tan extraordinario chef que… el maestro Dohko niega.

-hijo, no me mientas, suelta la sopa. Atropelladamente ke cyebti ki qye pasó durante la cita al jardín botánico, el abre y cierra los ojos de manera asombrada.

¡eso es un escándalo! Exclama por fin –una falta de honor en la lucha del cortejo. El patriarca Shion lleg desde atrás.

¿no se supone que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Pregunta animoso –eso se supone. Dice el anciano maestro, asiento con contrición.

¿me ayudará? Pregunto, el asiente -le diré a mi hijo, que vamos a verlo esta noche. Me apoyo en la pared de la impresión.

¡ quequé! Exclamo, el abuelito Isma se ríe, el abuelito Yoda alza las cejas.

¿nadie te lo dijo? Okko es mi hijo. Trago saliva.

-su ¿su hijo? El asiente con calma –así es, en realidad es hijo de mi querido Shang, lo asesinaron cuando Okko era pequeño, luego, lo acogí bajo mi tutela, pero cuando se reveló y lo expulsé, le pedí de favor a Dafne de Camaleón que se hiciera cargo de el, ella lo hizo, hasta que regresó, el creyéndola un enemigo, bueno…la ajustició, por eso June terminó con Albiore en Isla Andrómeda y luego Okko peleó con Shiryu, ya te sabes la historia. Asiento porque Shiryu me contó algo al respecto.

-así que Athena lo trajo, cuando nos trajo a nosotros. Concluí por fin, el asiente –así es, claro que vamos a ayudarte, te veo esta noche. Dice con calma, sonrío.

Mmuchas gracias maestro, iré a dejar a Shaina Mu con su madre. Digo mientras me alejo con la pequeña.

En la noche, esperamos frente a las villas los caballeros de bronce y plata, viven en unas lujosas villas a los pies del santuario, los guariias, si, viven en unas chozas pequeñas pero acojedoras, Okk pasaba cerca de nosotros.

-hijo, que bueno verte. Dice el anciano maestro, el se detiene –abuelo, es un gusto, pensé que ibas a ir al restaurante. El anciano maestro sonrpie.

-iré mañana, pero quería hablar conitigo,mi otro hijo, Aioros, tiene problemas. Okko me mira –ah, tu eres al que le arruinaron la serenata, un oso lo persiguió, se cayó de un acantilado y piquetearon unas abejas. Asiento rojo.

-el mismo. Okko se ríe –jajajaja ¡que desastre eres! Exclama mientras mira hacia atrás –hola. Saluda jovial a mis acompañantes, todos lo saludan, pasamos a la casa, con su tigre esculpido y nos sentamos en la sala, es tan grande como nuestras casas, le contamos la situación enseguida.

-ya veo. Dice Okko por fin –así que: quieren arruinar una cena mmm ¡excelente! Exclama por fin - ¿ah si? Pregunto.

-desde luego, nada para dejar en claro quien es el macho alpha, como arruinar cenas, bien, tenemos a… todos levantan la mano, Aioria, Camus, Antoin, Kanon y Saga se presentan, el anciano maestro sonríe.

-bien, hay que hacer 2 equipos, bueno, .en realidad 3, como saben la reputación del restaurant es muy importante, no puedo dejar que por un comensal la crítica nos empiece a destrozar, que uno de sus platos adulterados caiga en la mesa de algún crítico, es lo peor que nos podría pasar así que ¿hay algún chef por acá? Mi hermano levanta la mano.

\- ¡donde has cocinado? Pregunta Okko a Aioria –en el musa, en el Galatea, en el tritón y en experiencia sensorial. Okko abre mucho los ojos.

\- ¿trabajaste en el experiencia sensorial? Pregunta anonadado, Aioria asiente –durante el periodo de Ares. Dice, Camus le murmura a Antoin.

Con razón, y sacaba a Marin a los mejores lugares de Athenas. Antoin asiente y yo, estoy orgulloso de mi hermanito- vaya ¡todo mundo quiere trabajar allí! ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Aioria nos mira –tras la batalla de las 12 casas…el anciano maestro nos dijo que debíamos cambiar de jornada, así que: estoy dando clases en el instituto sabor mediterráneo. Okko asiente.

¿es verdad que ibas a crear un libro de recetas? Pregunta, mi hermano se ruboriza –si, lo tengo casi todo escrito, no lo e publicado por…eso no viene al caso, soy el mas indicado para ayudarte en la cocina. Okko asiente con reverencia.

-bueno, necesitas un mesonero. Dice –ese seré yo. Ataja Kanon –un asistente que se asegure que en el área trabajes tu solo para no mezclar las cosas. Dice Okko.

-yo haré eso. Dice Saga, como es muy meticuloso, es la mejor elección –necesitas cosas por las cuales adulterar los platillos. Antoin sonríe –eso lo haré yo. Dice.

Necesitas un experto en postres y vino. Camus sonríe –ese es mi sitio. Dice con diversión.

¡y yo que haré? Pregunto, todo mundo me mira.

\- ¿tu? ¿Serás el héroe ante tu chica! Exclaman todos, sonrío.

Muchas gracias. Digo, el maestro sonríe –entonces, iremos tu y yo a cenar, querido Aioros. Dice con calma, tras ultimar los detalles, nos despedimos de Okko quien va detrás de mi hermano, con la determinada intención de sonsacarle cada detalle del libro.

Estoy listo, llevo frag y todo lo demás, estoy nervioso y en lo que tardo en pensar "horror" ya estamos en el restaurant, la veo, llevaun vestido rojo, Antoin abre los ojos.

-que sexy. Dice mientras pasa hacia la cocina, Kanon nos sirve al anciano maestro y a mi, al igual que Camus, ambos llevan ilusiones en el rostro, para que no los reconozcan, cortesía de Kanon, claro, la sopa de entrada, veo como Dimitri y Giselle han pedido una docena de ostras, veo como al comenzar a comerlas, ella las escupe, creo que no son ostras, aunque la ilusión de Saga fue perfecta hasta que las ingirió, lo mismo ocurrió con la sopa que pidió Gissy, de mariscos, esta vez, fue Dimitri quien al igual que ella, la encontró desagradable, la cuestión siguió con el vino y el plato seco, ella se levantó de repente, al ver como del bolsillo de la chaqueta de el, se asomaban los objetos de la boma, Kanon y Camus, con sutileza absoluta, debieron haber colocado las cosas allí.

-es el momento, acércate. Me susurra el maestro, pero tengo el trasero pegado a la silla, el me da una patada en la espinilla, me levanto y corro hacia la mesa.

-Giselle. Digo con atónita sorpresa, ella me mira –oh Aioros, que desastre ha sido esta cena. Dice refugiándose en mis brazos.

-tranquila, querida, Dimitri es un inmaduro, que gusta de hacer bromas. El se levanta - ¡Giselle! Jamás te haría bromas de ese tipo. Asegura.

\- ¡eso no es lo que demuestra lo que tenías en el saco!¡querías humillarme he!¡pues no amigo! Exclama.

-cariño ¿Qué tal si vamos a un reservado? Pregunto –pero Aioros ¿y la chica? Pegunta el.

-nunca hubo tal chica, fue una ilusión que te hicieron ver. Veo como mi Giselle se siente engañada, se acerca a Dimitri y le rompe la nariz.

\- ¡por idiota! Exclama, la abrazo mientras tomo elbolso y nos separamos de el, la llevoal reservado, donde la cena es maravillosa, la venganza realmente, es un plato que se come frío.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ¿Qué hay? Soy yo otra vez, con el suplicio de Aioros yey ¡espero lo disfruten!

Confieso que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, dedicado a las fans del sensual Milo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo ¡le hago la vida imposible a Aioros!.

Consejero: milo de Escorpión: baile sensual.

Bueno, mi Giselle ya conoce mi fase divertida, conoce mi fase bailarina, mi fase cantante, mi fase enferma y mi fase de rescatador, pero no conoce mi fase sensual, esa que de verdad me haría ser un sexapeal realmente triunfador, creo que debo hacer algo, ella sabe que puedo ser un dulce osito, pero necesito que conozca el tigre que hay en mi, y como ni yo mismo lo conozco, pues, debo ir a buscar a alguien que ayude a encontrarlo y es por eso, que yo, Aioros de Sagitario, estoy aquí, en el peor lugar del santuario, conocido por todos como el mejor burdel hasta hace un año atrás, la casa de Milo de Escorpión.

Abro el pánel derecho que da hacia la cocina, el despacho de Milo y un recibidor, por la hora, Milo debe estar en la cocina y justo lo encuentro allí, comiendo nesquick con malvabiscos –hola Milo ¿Cómo estás? El abre los ojos,cuando come eso, lo hace con los ojos cerrados, traga y sonreíe, tiene los clásicos bigotes de chhocolate, eso me arranca una sonrisa.

-hola Aioros ¡que bueno verte! Honey llega de repente, alzo las cejas-no sabía que estabas por acá princesa escorpión. Digo, ella sonríe.

-ah si, vine a hacerle compañía a mi hermano y a mi novio. Me muestro sorprendido –Antoin debería estar con Hope. Digo, Honey sonríe.

-vacaciones. Dice sin mas, asiento - ¿Qué querías Aioros? Pregunta Milo, al tiempo que los gemelos Acuario entran, idénticamente vestidos y sin embargo, con rostros distintos a la vez que iguales, Camus con su alegría elegante y Antoin con su alegría suprema y extroversión, sonrío.

-hola chicos. Saludo, ellos saludan a coro ¡delante de toda esta gente no le diré nada a Milo! Para mi sorpresa funesta, femme cejamantis se une al tumulto ¿no tiene casa propia? Suspiro.

-vamos a ver…Milo, necesito hablar contigo ¡en privado! Lo atajo antes de que se le ocurra abrir la boca, el asiente y salimos de la sala, aún con su tazón de nesquick, llegamos al despacho y cerramos la puerta.

-dime. Dice con calma comiendo su cereal, trago saliva, abro la boca y vuelvo a tragar.

-no tengo toda la tarde Aioros, saldré con Muss y Toin. Replica, asiento –necesitoquemeayudesamostrarleaGiselle, quepuedoserunamáquinadesensualidadyerotismo. Milo me miró, abrió sus ojos turquesa y se comenzó a reír, inmediatamente, la risa se convirtió en tos pues, se estaba ahogando, la leche achocolatada escapava por su nariz y el pobrecillo no podía respirar, apliqué de inmediato la maniobra d Heimlich, tomándolo desde atrás y dándole con el puño en el estómago, salió lo que lo obstruía, Milo tosía.

-sabes, si quieres, matarme, no me quejaré, si utilizas la flecha. Bufé –muy gracioso genio ¿vas a ayudarme?el asintió, fui a velocidad luz y le traje un vaso de agua junto a una jarra, cuando tomó, suspiró.

-de acuerdo, le diré a Muss, que vamos mañana, pero harás, todo lo que yo diga, sin quejarte ¿trato? Asentí enérgico.

-trato. Dije mientras sonreía.

Excelente, Camus salió con Antoin y Honey, los 3 salieron al cine, dejaron la exposición de arte erótico para mañana, nosotros estábamos en la sala y cuando digo nosotros, me refiero a Milo, Margareth y yo.

-el secreto de ser sensual, es conocer tu punto animal. Dijo Milo con sabiduría –mi ¿mi punto animal? Pregunté tragando saliva,el asintió –desde luego, tu punto animal, eso que sabes que a las chicas les gusta. Medité, realmente cuando iba de fiestas con Saga y Kanon, antes del accidente…bueno, llamaba la atención por ser lindo, pero Saga y Kanon eran realmente buscados, no se, alguno tenía algo que yo no, Milo me miraba interesado.

\- ¿y? preguntó –creo que mi sonrisa. Dije por fin, el frunció el ceño –ese es el gancho, pero tiene que haber algo mas. Me esfuerzo, después del accidente, volvimos a salir de fiesta todos, y esta vez, eran Milo, Afrodita, Shura y Máscara los que llamaban la atención, por su seguridad y claro, ayudaba su mirada ardiente como dicen las chicas y otra serie de cuestiones, que, creo que no tengo.

-ajá. Dice Milo, bajo la mirada -Aioros, tienes un gran atractivo, eres alto y con ese hermoso cabello Castaño. Dice Margareht por fin ¡wow! Eso es toda una novedad, generalmente ella no dice nada bueno de casi nadie.

-además, bueno te gastas un gran cuerpo, eres fornido y atléticoy tu tímida sonrisa contrasta mucho con lo arriesgado que eres. Milo pnon mala cara –oye, oye, oye, princesa cejamantis ¿Cómo es eso de que le estás dando alagos a otro que no soy yo? Ella se le acerca y lo abraza, tocándolo de una manera escandalosa.

-el único que adoro eres tu. Dijo con calma, me tapo los ojos - ¡búsquense una habitación! Exclamo, ellos ríen –bien, ya Maggie te señaló tus puntos fuertes ¿Qué mas crees que enamore a una chica de buenas a primeras? Pregunta, trato de pensar y cuando abro la boca para decir, que no tengo ni idea, algo llega a mi cabeza.

-supongo que mi mirada intensa, como de modelo y el porte y como me visto. Me ruborizo –creo que me miran bastante en la calle. El asiente –perfecto, ya se ve que estás contento con tu cuerpo, ahora te enseñaré un baile sensual. Trago salíva.

\- ¿baile sensual? Pregunto casi atragantado, Milo asiente con calma –desde luego, ella sabe que eres romántico, tierno y todo eso, todos lo sabemos, pero necesita ver tu lado animal, apasioando y desinivido. Me pongo mas rojo si es posible.

-des ¿desinivido? Pregunto queriendo que gaya se abra y me trague, el asiente –si, y que mejor manera que hacerlo con un baile sensual. Y acto seguido, enciende una música muy arrebatadora, se le coloca en frente a Margareth y comienza a bailarle de una manera que para las chicas sospecho que es ilegal, ella no puede dejar de mirarlo, como si hubiera caído en el encanto del escorpión (que creo que ha hecho sin utilizar la técnica del encanto del desierto) se mueve insinuante como una serpiente, realmente me deja atónito, cuando la música termina, Margareth desquiciada, se le lanza encima a besarlo, trago saliva ¡realmente necesitan una habitación!.

\- ¿aprendiste algo? Preguntó Milo mientras era besado ardorosamente, negué –vamos otra vez, pero esta vez lo harás tu. Me coloco sobre la mesa muy apenado.

-relájate hombre, nadie te va a comer, y no pongas esa cara, no excitas ni a mi líbido. Hago una mueca –Milo, a ti jamás te excitaría y Margareth está demasiado encandilada por ti para servirme de conejillo fehaciente. Ella asiente mientras clava su mirada en el.

-pero yo no. Dice una voz femenina y mis orbes se abren al ver a la diosa Afrodita, quien lleva su largo cabello en una trenza laterla, trago saliva –mi, mi señora,us, usted es muy fácil de. Ella se ríe.

-tonterías cariño, no soy muy fácil de excitar, eso lo logras si realmente te concentras. Milo asiente sonriendo, Margaret mira a la diosa como diciendo "aléjate de MI territorio" y la diosa, le saca la lengua y guiña el ojo de manera descarada.

-bien Aioros, concéntrate. Dice Milo y enciende la música, me ruborizo y comienzo a moverme torpemente.

-no, no, no. Dice la diosa Afrodita, la música se apaga –cariño, lo estás haciendo mal, deja de pensar que todos te ven, imagina que estás demostrando lo caliente que eres, porque ese es el objetivo del baile sensual, mostrar el fuego que te llena, demostrar que te sientes complacido con tu cuerpo y que eres capaz de complacer, cuando bailas de esta manera para seducir dices: "mírame, acá tienes lo que hará tus sueños realidad" ¿lo entiendes? Me rpegunta asiento enérgicamante, Milo vuelve a colocar la música y yo, vuelvo a hacer un estropicio, la diosa Afrodita pone un adorable puchero.

-esto no está funcionando. Dice femme cejamantis mientras se levanta, se acerca a mi –bájate de allí. Me ordena, obedezco.

-Aioros ¿Por qué has venido a pedir ayuda? Pregunta, bajo la mirada, pero ella me alza el rostro para que la mire –porque quiero conquistar a Giselle. Respondo sin dudar.

-bien ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer? Pregunta –porque la amo. Respondo sin dudar, ella asiente –Aioros ¿sabes que esto es normal? Me pregunta, asiento –si te refieres al hecho de itimar, lo se, pero… ella sonríe.

-no debes pensar que eres un asco, todos somos torpes al principio Aioros, todos hacemos tonterías y metemos la pata. Su sonrisa es cálida, debería mostrarla mas seguido y no solo con Milo, asiento.-c

-Cando haces este tipo de bailes para seducir, quieres quesepan que eres caliente y un animal en esos menesteres, pero principalmente, quieres que ella sepa que eres capaz de incendiarla y de hacerla ir al cielo con tus caricias y que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta, para poder hacerlo. Asiento y le sonrío –imagina que estás solo con ella, completamente solo, imagina que la diosa Afrodita es ella. Asiento.

-lo haré. Digo un poco mas calmado, femme cejamantis me da un beso en la frente y me ayuda a subir al escenario –bien, otra vez. Dice Milo, recuerdo sus palabras, y cierro los ojos, me muevo lentamente y sinuosamente, siento como poco a poco, me embriaga la música y solo puedo ver, el silencio, es como algo blanco mientras me dejo llevar por la melodía y veo a la distancia a Giselle, que me mira arrebatada, en un recodo de la realidad, distingo la sonrisa de Milo.

\- ¿Qué te dije amor? Soy un gran maestro. Se jacta, femme cejamantis sonríe.

-desde luego que lo eres Milo, pero, no tanto como yo. Cuando termino de bailar, alguien se me lanza encima.

\- ¡vamos Aioros!¡tómame!¡tómame! me asusto - ¡socorro! Grito desesperado, Milo mira hacia atrás.-

¡Dita!¡ven a domar a tu contraparte! Afrodita aparece de no se donde y se lleva a la diosa, suspiro de alivio, veo a Milo que maraa en su celular.

-hola cuñado, tenemos un negocio, si, tengo a un chico que quiere pasar la prueba de fuego. No se porqué esos me asusta mucho.

No se tampoco, como demonios me dejé convencer de esto, claro, Milo trajo a Honey, Antoin trajo a Giselle y yo, tengo un antifaz negro con adornos rojos, un traje de mangas abonbadas con camisa roja y pantalones negros pegados, una cinta en la cintura, mi camisa deja ver un poco el pecho y una rosa roja.

-no quiero hacer esto, realmente no quiero hacer esto. Digo mientras me doy la media vuelta, pero Minos me intercepta, con los bolsillos en las manos…quiero decir, las manos en los bolsillos.

-Aioros, harás esto por la buena o lo harás por la mala, tu decides. Frunso el ceño.

\- ¿Cuál es la forma mala de hacerlo? Veo de repente los hilos que están cerca de mi, como serpientes, asiento entendiendo que si no lo hago por mi propio medio, Minos me obligará a hacerlo como una especie de Pinocho erótico, suspiro.

\- ¡lo haré! El asiente –sujeta bien esa rosa guapo. Dice mientras sonreíe y se aleja, han dado mi toque de entrada, mejor ir ya, comienzo mi coreografía mirándola, solo mirándola, me pirdo en sus ojos e ignoro los gritos de las demás, incluso de la propia Hon cuey,ando quedo en un traje de baño rojo, que no deja nada a la imaginación y lo marca todo, me alejo hacia el escenario, cejamantis propone cifras para quitar mi máscara y todas pagan, hay una fuerte disputa entre Giselle y una peli verde muy escultural, pero al final, mi chica logra imponerse, cuando se acerca a mi y me quita la máscara, se queda sorprendida, le coloco la rosa en el cabello y la beso apasionadamente en el medio del casino.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Siento la demora, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Sagitario no podía quedar sin cobertura, pero como no tenemos a Alan vivo (snip snip snip) Shion ocupará el lugar del centauro.

Gracias a todas por su preferencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, le hago la vida imposible al noveno guardián.

Consejero: Shion de Aries: la fantasía anelada.

No lo podía creer, no lo podía creerr, el tímido arquero se había desnudado en el salón, de la discoteca de cejamantis, solo para ella, espectros, llévenme por favor, ahora debo hacer algo mas genial, mas grande, mas…y en esa línea de pensamiento, llega el pequeño Hope –tío Toin ¿Dónde estás? Pregunta con diversión, suspiro y cierro los ojos, adoro a los niños, pero este momento de profunda reflexión interrumpido por Hope, no me hace ni pizca de gracia, tomo aire y abro nuevamente mis orbes grises.

-no está aquí. Le digo con calma, el niño me mira –ah, gracias tío Dimi… comienza cuando Antoin pasa corriendo detrás de el - ¡libre!¡libre!¡libre! grita como un niño de 4, le sonrío, porque es lo que hacemos todos cuando jugamos con los niños o hacemos algo con ellos, mantener al niño vivo es importante, veo a Hope correr hacia el y disfruto de nueva cuenta mi soledad, ah si, yo estaba en que… debía hacer algo mas grande, mas importante, mas imponente, mas espectacular, por una u otra cosa, mi Giselle (si, mi Giselle) quiso siempre montarse en un avión y lanzarse en paracaídas, por una u otra cosa, no lo ha podido hacer y debo hacer que cumpla su sueño, para así poder ganarme su corazón.

Estoy recordando la ardiente seción de besos que tuvimos tras salir del casino, realmente fue espectacular, escucharla decir que soy único, irresistible, ardiente y sexy ¡la palabra sexy aplicada a mi! Yuuuuuujuuuuuu y aunque esas fotos, se han comercializado como cosa rara, entre las ordenes y las criaturas mágicas que protegemos, por lo menos, es la primera vez que no salgo lleno de kechup u otra substancia, sonrío como un idiota mientras limpio mi casa y luego, comienzo a tararear la marcha nupcial, imaginando a mi Giselle, vestida de blanco y rosa, a su Ilustrísima casándonos y a ella diciendo:

-"no te dejaré nunca, Aioros, mi ardiente arquero". Sigue la fantasía de mi boda, donde son los abuelitos rejuvenecidos los padrinos, cuando entra Honey.

-Aioros…Aioros…Aioros…¡Aaaaaaiiiioooooroooooos! Me grita en el oído, estoy a punto de dejar caer un adorno de los de mi madre, pero lo sostengo enseguida, la taladro con la mirada y ella me sonríe.

-Aioros ¿has visto a Milo? Pregunta, niego - ¿revisaste en Acuario? Pregunto, ella asiente –desde luego, ya pasé por Escorpio, por Acuario y el coliseo, incluso vi a mi papá entrenando con Dita, no encuentro a mi estúpido hermano. Dice sentándose en mi sofá, le sonrío.

\- ¿Dónde está el cubo? Veo como Honey se colorea –me refería al cubo, no al pescado. Ella me mira mal.

-Camus salió, ni idea de a donde y Toin. Suspira –Toin está abajo. Asiento –bueno, vamos a ver donde está Milo. Digo mientras le sonrío, Honey me sonríe igual.

-pero después de que termines acá, es mas, déjame ayudarte. Dice, cruzo los brazos –de ninguna manera dejaré que mi invitada… pero ella me saca la lengua –ya cállate. Dice en un tono idéntico al de Milo, sedo y le doy el plomero con el que sacudía, así puedo pasar la aspiradora y coletear, hacemos la labor en un gradable parloteo.

Cuando culminamos, vamos hacia la sala del patriarca, como supuse, el día de hoy su Ilustrísima no está, entramos y seguimos hacia su despacho, donde cuelga un gran espejo de cuerpo entero –muéstrame a Milo. Le digo, cuando el espejo finaliza su brillo verdeazulado, me arrepiento inmediatamente de haberle pedido eso.

¡así nene!¡duro contra el muro! Grita Margareth - ¡te dejaré anclada al muro nena! Grita Milo como una vulgar respuesta, en preservación de la inocencia de Honey, he decidido cubrirle los ojos, porque no se si ya lo hizo…o si no lo ha hecho…o si lo hará…en fin, como no lo se, pues la protejo, la imagen desaparece al dejar de aplicar mi cosmos, ella suspira.

-mi hermanito, espectacular. Dice entre dientes, ahogo la risa y salgo con ella a mi lado, en el camino, nos encontramos con su Ilustrísina, el cual lleva un albornoz morado con una especie de pañoleta roja, el sonríe.

-buena tarde Aioros, buena tarde Honey. Me coloco la mano en el pecho y hago un saludo firme –su Ilustrísima. Digo con respeto, pero eso queda perdido, cuando Honey se arroja a sus brazos.

¡abuelito Isma! ¿Cómo estás? Pregunta mientras sonríe, el la abraza mas fuerte –pues bien, mi querida Honey, Aioros, tengo un mensaje para ti. Dice su Ilustrísima mientras acaricia el cabello rubio de Honey, alzo las cejas interrogante.

¿Qué será su Ilustrísima?¿tengo aprendiz? Pregunto un poco confundido, el sonríe –no, no querido Aioros, eso no, es que…Dimitri va a llevar a Giselle a realizar su mas grande sueño ¿tu sabes cual es? Asiento enérgicamente.

-desde luego su Ilustrísima, su mas grande sueño es lanzarse desde un avión con paracaídas sin que sea una práctica. Honey sonríe –que dulce eres Aioros, de verdad, sabes su gran deseo. Asiento un poco ruborizado.

Bueno, ¿Por qué me dice eso?y ¿Cómo se enteró? Su Ilustrísma sonríe –Anfitrite se comunicó conmigo y me pidió de favor que te dijera. Responde, abro mucho los ojos - ¿la señorita Anfitrite? Pero ¿Por qué? Pregunto, el sonríe misteriosamente.

-lo único que me dijo, es que ella está segura de que tu eres el adecuado para su oceánida, porque aunque le gustan los 2 y está indecisa, presiente que tu, serás el indicado. Asiento.

-entonces…Dimitri yestá con ella… su Ilustrísima me interrumpe –a punto de subir al avión, si. Asiento.

Muchas gracias su Ilustrísima. Digo mientras tomo a Honney de la mano y corro a velocidad luz hacia el aeropuerto privado donde sentí sus cosmos, el…bueno, sus Ilustrísima cierra los ojos y dice en un suspiro.

-ah, mis niños, crecen tan rápidop. Sonríe y se aleja hacia su dormitorio.

Estamos en el aeropuerto privado Hermes, la verdad es un gusto estar en el, mi Giselle está intrigada, le tapé los ojos para poder darle una gran sorpresa, la ayudo a subir la escalera y le suelto la venda, sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y se xierran por el deslumbramiento.

-oh Dimi ¿como lo supiste? Sonrío –bueno mi Giselle, soy tu mejor amigo ¿Cómo no lo he de saber? Ekka ne abraza y aprovecho ese movimiento, para pegarla mas a mi y besar su oreja sensualmente, ella clava sus ojos en los míos y me acerco lentamente. Cuando escucho a alguien subir la escalera.

-disculpe, disculpe capitán Filoctetes, ya estamos listos. Dice Aioros –no, esta clase solo es de 2. Acaricio levemente el cabello de mi Giselle y cierro la puerta, pero esta es detenida por la mano abierta de Aioros que queda grabada en la pared, el sonríe –hemos llegado. El capitán, un hombre bajito asiente y junto al instructor cierra la puerta, veo en el rostro del instructor que no se cree lo que acaba de pasar, sonrío mientras el avión se eleva, nos comienzan a dar la clase y la inducción, nos lanzaremos sobre el mar, como quiere mi Giselle, mientras el centauro se acerca a ella y se le traba la lengua, para hablar ¡pero no para besarla! Yo astutamente, tomo uno de los bolsos de paracaídas y lo vacío del contenido, mas lo dejo preparado para que se vea como si hubiera algo, el instructor entrega los bolsos y con una pequeña persuasión de mi parte, le entrega el bolso que no tiene paracídas a Aioros, el se cuadra en la puerta y salta, mi Giselle detrás de el y yo, enseguida, para culminar con la hermanita de Milo y novia de Atoin.

Voy cayendo, cerca de mi Giselle, nos dijeron que cuando viéramos el avión un poco lejos, haláramos el cordón para que se abriera el paracaídas, halo y halo - ¡echen paja! Grito de repente aterrorizado, una cosa es poder volar con mi armadura, pero sin ella, soy tan ingrávido como una pelota de plomo, comienzo a hacer aspabientos, como un perro nadando en agua, mientras Dimitri y Giselle se deslizan en el viento, veo como el la besa y no se si ella se resiste, no puede ser, que vaya a morir chocando contra el mar, Honey se me acerca.

¡Aioros! Exclama - ¡no tengo paracaídas!¡ponto a salvo! Le digo, pero una corriente me hace quedar panza abajo, alejando a Honey, ella ha desplegado el paracaídas y flotaapaciblemente, pero alejada de mi, la corriente de aire me malogra como un muñeco.

¡llama…armadura! Me grita, pero no logro escucharla bien, el mar se precipita mas y mas sobre mi - ¡llama a tu armadura! Escucho por fin a lo lejos, asiento y enciendo mi cosmos, esto jamás me había pasado, mi cosmos no se acciona, trago saliva y cierro los ojos, escucho el grito de Giselle mientras se suelta de mi tramposo y homicida rival, pero cuando está a punto de alcanzarme, a punto de rozar mis dedos con los suyos, con la cara llena de lágrimas, un túnel dorado, me hace desaparecer.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, he regresado por este fic ¡espero no se hayan impacientado mucho! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Creo que aioros no es muy popular, mmm ¡no le encuentran el atractivo! Jejejeje, en fin, como yo si lo quiero.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento alegrarles un poco la vida.

Consejero: Shura de Capricornio, debes ser su héroe.

Al despertar, lo hago en un agradable dormitorio de tonos blancos con azul, con apliques en dorado ocre, hay una foto de Saga y de… -ah, ya despertaste. Dice Kanon - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Pregunté –te teletransporté, sinó te hubieras matado. Dice Kanon con calma –muchas gracias. Respondo, un poco aturdido, aún clavada la mirada en la foto de el y Saga, después de la pelea contra Eris, ellos hicieron un viaje por el mundo, cuando regresaron, eran uña y mugre, tanto así que, volvieron a vestirse igual.

¿Qué pasó? Preguntó –Nicolai pasó. Respondo en un gruñido –bueno, te consolará saber que Giselle probablemente lo dejó sin material para fomentar su estirpe. Abro los ojos.

\- ¿a que te refieres? Pregunto, el sonríe al tiempo que la puerta se abre y Daina entra.

Que después de tu caída, Giselle molió a palos a Dimitri, digamos que el pobre quedó muy mal parado ante esa situación. Asiento –por lo menos. Digo.

-y hablando de la reina de Roma. Dice Daina, Kanon la estudia –está afuara. Completa.

-ya voy yo. Dice Kanon mientras se aleja, Daina me mira y sonríe –por lo menos, estás bien. A trompicones y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mi Giselle entra por la puerta, me abraza tras acercarse, le sonrío.

-estoy bien. Digo –oh Aioros ¡me asusté tanto por ti! Temí que chocarías con el mar. Beso su cabello.

-yo también lo temí. Digo con calma mientras ella se separa un poco de mi para besarme ¡wooooojoooooo! Esto quiere decir que voy bien en el rakin Giselle ¡yeeeeehaaa! –pero por lo menos, estás bien. Asiento.

-como nuevo, gracias a Ka. Digo, veo a Daina bastante relajada para estar en prescencia del ex amor de Kanon, veo a Kanon muy relajado para estar en prescencia de su amor, me intento levantar, pero Giselle me coloca una mano en el pecho.

-no, no lo hagas, es mejor que permanezcas acostado. Asiento y me relajo, luego, regresaré al santuario.

Cuando lo hago, veo a todo el mundo en mi casa, alzo las cejas- ¡Aioros! Exclama mi señora Athena, hago una reverencia –estoy bien. Digo con calma, abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos –Honey nos dijo que estuviste así. Dice Milo casi uniendo el índice y el pulgar derecho –de estamparte contra el océano. Sonrío.

-Kanon me salvó. Digo con naturalidad –que bueno que el sea tan listo. Dice Shura –porque sinó, te haces brocheta de centauro. Dice Camus.

-supongo que eso te ganó algunos puntos con la indecisa sirena. Dice Máscara, sonrío.

-de hecho si. Argumento, todos me miran, incluso su Ilustrísima –fue a verme allá. Toda la sala exclama un gran "¡oh!" y yo sonrío.

-siendo así, que estás bien, te dejamos para que descanses. Dice Alde - ¡va a comenzar el partido del chelsi contra el ajáx ¡no te tardes! Asiento –no demasiado. Digo, todos se van, todos menos Shura.

-bueno tío, me siento indignado, has tomado consejos de 9 de nosotros y digo 9 porque se que el avumoroso Isma te ayudó, pero no me has pedido consejo a mi, jolines, me siento francamente cabrea…y por eso, he venido personalmemte a darte un consejo. Trago saliva.

-Shura, no me gusta tu mirada. Digo con calma –joder tío, hazme caso ostia, soy uno de los mas exitosos mujeriegos de la orden y no solo es, porque me veo increíblemente sexy bailando tango con una rosa en mis labios que luego ofrendo a mi doncella. Río.

-mi amigo, yo creo que la doncella en cuestión, ha de haber sufrido una ceguera etílica. Shura bufa –búrlate, búrlate de mis dotes. Dice, me calmo.

-está bien Shura ¿Qué tienes para mi?pregunto, el sonríe.

-he pensado mucho en esto ¿vale? No te vayas a reír. Asiento –de acuerdo, no me río, suelta la sopa. El asiente feliz.

-debes ser su héroe, un hecho heróico que te haga rescatarla. Niego –amigo, ya lo vi todo, oh vamos ¿recuerdas cuando Julián intentaba conquistar a Shaina? Fingió un robo con ayuda de Byan y Kassa, ella los descubrió y a ellos…bueno…no les fue bien, después de eso, incluso al pobre Julián, tampoco le fue bien. Shura asiente.

-lo se tío, pero venga, Julián tenía un programa machorro horroroso, tu nunca has tenido eso, por lo tanto es un punto a tu favor. Asiento –ajá, genio ¿Qué supones tu que asustaría a una chica como Giselle? Pregunto, el sonríe.

-lo que asusta a toda sirena, secuestro. Niego –yo no conozco a nadie que se dedique a… Shura sonríe, por alguna razón,eso me hace tragar saliva.

-pero yo si, ni te lo creerías. Dice mientras saca su celular.

Hemos llegado a un buen lado de Athenas caminado un poco y atravesado una especie de cortina, mágica, no hay otra cosa que decir, al emerger del otro lado, veo un edificio de hechiceros, solo los santos, marinas, espectros y cualquier otro guerrero de dioses manejamos cosmos, pero los hechiceros, bueno, ellos hacen magia de la buena, muy similar al cosmos pero un poco menos potente, y estos no son, de los que les pides ayuda con alguna poción regeneradora.

-oh no, ni lo sueñes. Digo mientras me detengo en la entrada - ¿quieres el corazón de Giselle o no? Pregunta –si, pero no voy a venderla a una hechicera cuya intención principal sea drenarla cósmicamente o bueno…de la manera que sea que la quiere drenar. Shura bufa.

-es el punto, tu impedirás que la drene. Niego –olvídalo. Digo.

-vale, vale, hay que reconocer, que después de todos estos años, eres una gallina. Abro los ojos –no estás dispuesto. Dice Shura negando con la cabeza.

-no estás dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, vale, lo dejamos así, no ha pasado nada. Aprieto los dientes.

-si estoy dispuesto. Digo entrando al lugar de los hechiceros, nosotros tenemos mas fuerza que ellos, porque nuestro poder es derivado de una constelación, pero el de ellos, es de un individuo, sin embargo, con sus báculos se equiparan a nosotros y son enemigos con los que quedamos muy parejo cuando ellos están bien armados.

-un par de santos, que sorpresa. Dice la mujer parecida a Morticia, me pregunto ¿Cómo espectros Shura dio con este sitio? El sonríe.

-sabemos que buscas una sirena Diana. Ella ríe –oh si, desde hace años, estoy buscando a la sirena mas fuerte, pero está bien custodiada. Dice con calma ¡no voy a empeñar a la abuelita Barbie! Miro a Shura.

-si, sabemos que deseas el tridente de Poseidón. Lo sabía el, porque yo no, me pregunto ¿Qué hace Shura cuando no estamos todos juntos? Miro a Morticia, porque no tengo otro nombre que le encaje.

-así es santo, pero tu, no puedes darme nada de lo que deseo. Dice la mujer, el asiente - ¿Qué te parecería una oceánida? Los ojos de Morticia brillan.

\- ¿crrisaor?¿podrías entregarme a Crisaor? Pregunta –pan comido. Dice Shura y el se mantiene con la conversación, cuando salimos, le pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo espectros te has enterado de ese lugar? Shura sonríe –bueno, hace un mes, salí con una hechicera negra, Irina, muy buena en su arte, me trajo acá, hice lo que siempre hago, mantenerme de bajo perfil. Me ruborizo - ¿tu te…con una hechicera negra? Pregunto atónito, el asiente.

-si, era toda una fierecilla ¿Qué?¿quieres un par de truquillos? Niego ruborizado.

\- ¡no! Exclamo mientras acelero el paso de regreso al santuario.

No he podido dejar de decirle a Antoin, quien se ha mostrado entre divertido y preocupado, claro, amenazó con matar a Shura por las leyes de Poseidón, que prohíben la facilitación de cualquier sirena a una hechicera, pero como ha sido una trampa, en teoría para atraparla, pues, no hay nada que hacer, estoy en el súper mercado esperando, y esperando, y esperando.

¿Por qué no sale? Me pregunto, cuando la veo, lleva a Shaina Mu de la mano, las alcanzo ¡ahora si mataré a Shura! Ellas me miran.

\- ¡hola tío Aioros! Exclama la pequeña subiéndose en mis brazos –hola princesa ¿te has portado bien con la tía Giselle? Ella asiente.

-Shaina Mu es una buena niña. Dice Giselle –tenía entendido que cuidabas a Melody. Digo, ella asiente –oh si, pero Mauricio y yo, cambiamos. Dice con calma, Shaina Mu me pide bajarla y lo hago, ella comienza a correr.

\- ¡no te alejes mucho Shaina Mu! Exclamo,estoy alerta por cualquier cosa y de repente, pasa lo que temo, unas cuerdas atrapan a Giselle y a Shaina Mu, llamo a mi armadura que me cubre inmediatamente y procedo a liberarlas, mientras peleo con la hechicera, para mi buena suerte (o mi desgracia depende como se vea) llega mi ruso rival junto a Antoin, al que por la mirada que Giselle le dedica, quiere como que extrangular por lo pasado, yo siento igual.

Bien, estás atrapada Diana, por intento de captura a una oceánida. Dice Antoin con calma mientras desaparece del sitio, mi ruso rival me mira.

-te quedó bien el teatrito. Dice, lo miro, trago saliva ¡lo sabe! Shaina Mu corre a mis brazos, Giselle me mira mientras cargo y acuno a la niña.

\- ¿de que habla Aioros? Pregunta –esto el lo planeó, para poder hacerse el héroe delante de tus ojos. Responde el, la miro, como me mira.

¿pusiste en peligro a la niña por una tontería? Pregunta - ¡yo no lo hice!¡Shura fue el de la idea!¡el tenía el contacto! Y si, quise ser tu héroe, no podía dejarte sola con eso, cuando Shura les había dado la pista y vale decir ¡que ignoraba que tenías a Shaina Mu contigo! Ella asiente, miro a mi ruso rival.

-y tu pend·$%&amp;%$· de mier·$%/%·$· no tienes derecho a juzgar, porque yo no he intentado matar a nadie como has hecho tu conmigo, peste rusa. El se acerca, sigo con la niña en brazos, me alejo.

\- ¿quieres pelear griego? ¡suelta a la niña y ven a darme mi merecido! Espeta - ¡no! exclama Giselle, ambos la miramos.

-debería estar agradecida contigo Aioros, pero viendo que fue planeado, ni un poco y tu, aunque vengas a desvelar el misterio, no te voy a perdonar así como así, vamos Shaina Mu. Dejo a la niña en el suelo, ella le toma la mano a Giselle y ambas desaparecen, Dimitri se da la vuelta con arrogancia y en un impulso, un poco impropio de mi, le estampo un puñetazo en el rostro y allí, estamos dándonos golpes como 2 enemigos mortales, cuando Shura llega feliz a preguntar como ha ido todo, lo uno a la repliega de golpes.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento realmente el abandono, no me llegaban las ideas organizadas, anoche tronó y me uitó el internet, gajes de mi país,en fin…acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Acercándonos al final ¡espero este mini fic las haya divertido!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, me esfuerzo en meter en líos al lindo Aioros jajajajajajaj.

Consejero, Camus de Acuario, rapto romántico.

Bueno…cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ir peor, mejor ni lo pienses porque la cosa siempre, siempre puede empeorar, he llamado a Giselle, durante una semana, me ha colgado el teléfono sin mas, he recibido no menos de 30 amenazas de muerte dolorosa y lenta por parte de Crisna, su insoportable discípulo, Shaina Mu no me habla, su Ilustrísima me amoneestó y castigó 24 horas encerrado por haber intentado poner en riesgo la vida de la niña, pero por supuesto ¡no caí solo! Oh no, Shura, ese malagradecido de mi mejor amigo, cayó conmigo, a el también lo encerraron 24 horas y Shaina Mu, tampoco le habla, estoy sentado en mi casa, mirando el teléfono como si a este, le hubieran crecido patas y fuera a correr si lo intentaba tomar, alguien entra.

-hola Aioros, pensé que estarías aquí. Veo a Camus, carga un pantalón azul claro y una camisa azul medianochhe, se ha tejido el cabello en una trenza.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto –saldré con Zarina, mas tarde. Responde el,se acerca –Milo cree que ya me fui, he decidido hacerlo así porque quiero tener una charla contigo. Suspiro.

-esta es la charla donde me amenazas con cortar mis testículos, dorarlos y dárselos al primer cíclope que veas. Camus alza las cejas –amenaza número 22 de Crisna. Respondo de mala gana, el asiente con calma, va a la neverita y extrae una coka cola junto a una naranja, me lanza la naranja y se toma la coka cola, ambos nos miramos fijamente.

-tienes problemas, debes demostrar que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, que desafiraías todo por su sonrisa, e incluso la desafiraías a ella misma. Alzo las cejas –nada de hacerme el héroe con hechic… el me interrumpe.

-debes raptarla. Dice con calma - ¿quequé? Pregunto tras haber tragado –debes raptarla, a las mujeres les encata la idea del rapto romántico, siempre y cuando sea un rapto por amor y lo induzca la desesperación, ráptala, llévatela y cónvencela de que estás tan loco de amor por ella, que harías lo que fuera, vamos Aioros ¡es lo mejor que jamás podrás hacer! Exclama –ajá genio…¿A dónde me la llevo? Pregunto.

-Machu-Pichu-Perú. Alzo las cejas –una ciudad perdida no hará que me considere. Digo, el asiente –una cabaña en Mérida-Venezuela, perdida de Zeus, donde solo estén ustedes, protegida por cosmos y defendida de invasiones. Asiento.

-ajá ¿y quien me ayudará con eso? Camus sonríe –mon ami, ha llegado la hora, de cobrar favores. Dice, me toma de la mano y desaparecemos a velocidad luz.

Estamos encerrados con…el cuarteto de personas que menos imaginaría para dicha situación, la abuelit…la señorita Anfitrite, el señor Poseidón, Shaina y Afrodita, la diosa, quienes chismorrean alegremente de ls virtudes del señor Poseidón en el lecho, haciéndolo ruoborzar (no logro dilucidar si de vergüenza o de placer) ambas ríen –y si, cuando hace ese loco meneo de caderas. Dijo Afrodita, Shaina ríe - ¡oh si!¡cuando está a punto de llegar al o…! el señor Poseidón detiene su charla.

-señoras…ya suficiente de ser el tema de conversación, muchas gracias. Shaina ríe –vamos mi Juli, no te pongas así. Afrodita aplaude –solo comparamos experiencia y le doy consejos a Shaina. El las interrumpe.

-que puede pasar sin tu ayuda querida, el importante es Aioros, no que cronometren cuantos segundos tardo en llegar a mi… asiento ruborizado mientras ellas me miran, como un objeto de estudio, cuando pienso en huir, Camus está en la puerta, bloqueando mi escape.

-ha, ha, ha, ha, nada de eso mona mi. Dice –por favor, te lo suplico, ellas hablan de cosas vergonzosas. Shaina y Afrodita ríen –podemos ser mas vergonzosas. Dice Shaina con malicia, Afrodita sonríe con cara de niña "no quiebro un plato" pero con mirada de "quiebro la vagilla entera" trago saliva.

-esto se trata de que Aioros ayude a su causa, raptando a Giselle y que ella quede tan fascinanda que le perdone las metidas de patas. Shaina asiente al comentario del señor Poseidón –algo como lo tuyo cielo. El señor Poseidón suspira –si, mi dulce cobra, algo como lo mío. Afrodita aplaude.

-grandioso, yo tengo el lugar ideal, una propiedad privada en Mérida-Venezuela, ya con todo lo que vas a necesitar, debes venir acá en la noche, llevártela y… Shaina interrumpe.

-alto, querida diosa, estás olvidando que Giselle es una oceánida, no se dejará llevar. Dice –la hipnotizo. Responde el señor Poseidón.-

¿y Crisna?¿y los guardias? Pregunta la señorita Anfitrite –los drogamos con vino lleno de sonnífero. Dice Camus, todos volteamos a mirarlo atónitos.

¿Qué? Fue lo que utilicé en febrero para llevarme a Zarina a un fin de semana en París, que claro. Agrega con matiz de orgullo –le encantó. Asentimos, el señor Poseidón ríe.

-miren nada mas, al francés. Dice admirado –hay que seguir las reglas, pero…por una doncella, vale la pena romperlas. Shaina se ríe mientras abraza a su marido quien asiente de acuerdo con todo, esta cuerda de locos, me está asustando –bien ¿Cómo haremos que Crisna y Dimitri no interrumpan eso? Pregunta la señorita Anfitrite.

-los enviarás de misión. Responde el señor Poseidón –pero Julián ¡los mares por ahora están tranquilos!¡no tenemos amenaza que requiera a un oceánida y a una marina!¡quieres explicarme como espectros de Hades voy a…! pero todo se calla, al ver que Camus saca su teléfono y marca un número de su lista muy feliz –si, hola uniceja, si, Camus, si, si, oye ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Si me ayudas, consideraré perdonarte la botella de bourbon que me debes…ajá…si…necesito que…a Dimitri y a Crisna…ya se que el segundo no te da de estreaper, ponlo como guardia de seguridad con las chicas…para mañana…y la próxima semana…ajá…ajá…mmm…excelente…gracias cejita, nos vemos. Camus cuelga y todos seguimos viéndolo en silencio, con las bocas abiertas de puro y brutal shock - ¿Qué? Soy correcto si, pero, ya lo dije, cada regla tiene su excepción. Argumenta, todos asentimos y comenzamos a planear el rapto.

El día pautado, está todo listo, cabaña, enceres, demás cuestiones, solo falta, la chica, voy a buscarla, con supervisión de Camus, quien está vestido igual que yo, como un ninja, esperamos que la noche nos proteja de los abstémios guardias de Poseidón, que si bien, son pocos, los hay, suspiramos y bajamos por el túnel que se ha abierto en la tina de mi casa, al llegar, Camus me hace señas para que continúe, cosa que hago asintiendo, llego hacia la casa de Crisaor, que está escondida en el pilar, entro y veo a Giselle espatarrada en el sofá, la tomo con cuidado, cargándola como siempre quise y desaparezco hacia la cabaña.

¡maldición! Escucho cuando ella despierta y evidentemente ha tratado de salir por todos los lados, la cabaña es acoejdora, tiene un cuarto, una sala/comedor/cocina, un solo baño y un pequeño balcón, cuando abro la puerta del dormitorio, la veo cruzada de brazos.

-tienes 3 segundos para explicarte, 3, 2… la miro –estás raptada. Digo.

-aunque no lo creas. Dice tras un bufido –ya me di cuenta y si no quieres, que te deje sin dientes ¡vas a regresarme a casa ya! Alzo las manos.

\- ¿no es mas sano preguntar ¿Qué quiero de ti? Y ¿Por qué te he traído aquí? Ella me mira - ¡no quiero saberlo ¡regrésame al mar! Exclama, niego –te vas a quedar, hasta que quieras saber la cuestión. Ella tomó un cuchillo…de mantequilla.

-si te pasas, te juro que no respondo. Dice, la miro ofendido –puedo ser un raptador, pero no un violador, no te tocaría ni un pelo de manera tal que te hiciera daño, y yo tengo mis límites, no como tu señor ¡jamás te hechizaría para aprovecharme de ti!¡dime idiota!¡pero yo no lo haría! Grito y me dirijo al baño a arreglarme, ella está sentada en la sala, en frente de la televisión, sin decir una palabra.-

Seguro eso fue lo que te atrajo de Kanon. Digo con resentimiento, ella me mira –que el es correcto siempre y cuando crea en eso, pero si eso no se ajusta a el, lo desafiará, incluso haciendo lo que haga falta. Digo con ira reprimida, quiero lastimarla ¿Cómo me puede considerar tan burdo para intentar hacerle algo que la lastime? Ella me mira altiva, voy a la cocina, me encierro allí a desayunar solo, muerto de indignación.

-tu eres así Aioros. Me dice, la miro –cuando moriste…no fue por capricho, desafiaste lo establecido, luchaste por lo que creías, porque eso era lo correcto, adoro la rectitud, cuando es verdadera y si no se ajusta a lo que creo, le viene bien, la rebeldía para enderezar las cosas, eso es lo que distingue a un santo, o a una marina, siempre lucharán por lo que creen justo. La miro - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que abusaría de ti? Le pregunto dolido, ella sonríe –bueno, no cabe mas que saber ya los modelos que tengo a la mano, tu eres el rebelde con límites y después de tiempo, creo que he llegado mas a amar ese modelo que el rebelde sin límites. Asiento –cada quien con lo suyo. Digo serio.

-vamos Aioros, se que te he tratado pésimo toda esta semana pasada, pero, no puedes culparme. Asiento –y no te culpo, yo solo digo, que entendías esa tontería de hacer todo por la persona amada, de romper las reglas, de que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Ella se acerca, se sienta a mi lado.

Oloentiendo mas de lo que puedas creer. Dice, la miro –no lo parece. Digo –dame una oportunidad, de que se me pase y de que pregunte por lo de las brujas. Bajo la cabeza.-

Quise ser tuéroe, ya sabes, salvarte como un príncipe rescata a su princesa del dragón, yo quise, yo solo… ella me mira –nunca quisiste, tu nunca… niego.

-claro que no, ni se me ocurriría, intentar hacerles daño, Olimpo santo ¡morí por un bebé! Eso me da algo de crédito. Ella asiente.

Es verdad. Dice, como todavía estoy un poco molesto con ella, dejo que se atienda sola, su desayuno.

Sorprendentemente la semana ha ido bien, nos hemos amigado como antes, hemos, paseado a caballo, hecho malvaviscos en la chimenea, visto tele, hablado, besado ¡si nos hemos besado! Salido a caminar, pescado, en fin, hemos hecho varias cosas interesantes, ha sido, una gran semana, para ambos y creo que ¡me adelanté otro poco!¡siiii!.

Hemos estado una semana Crisna y yo, ayudando a cejitas, solo para enterarme de que el, bueno, era cómplice de mi señor, de la señorita, de Shiana haina y la diosa Afrodita, cuando volvimos el día anterior, pues nos escapamos, no pudimos creer que Giselle estaba desaparecida y luego al buscarla y no hallarla, nos pusimos en plan de reconocimiento de estratégia y demás, total, que terminamos averiguando el paradero pero, por mas que quisimos entrar, no pudimos hacerlo, Aioros no se me va a adelantar, Giselle será mía, cueste lo que cueste.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi! Hurra.

A

Antepenúltimo y nos despediremos por ahora de las penurias del centauro jejejejeje y de sus conquistas.

De verdad aprecio su tiempo y sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz en este shortfic ¡muchas gracias!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les intento dar ratos cómicos.

Consejero, Afrodita de Piscis, fiesta en la playa.

Aaaah si ¡ah si! Todo me sonríe desde luego ¡hurra! Me adelanté en la jugada y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que si me quiere –laralararalalalara, si me quiere. Canto mientras voy a ver a su Ilustrísima –si me quiere, claro que me quiere. Afrodita sale, olvidé que son las 8 de la mañana.

-deja de cantar, por todos los dioses o sinó, lloverá. Alzo las cejas –bueno, si el día no se ha opacado al ver tu rostro así como estás de verde, pareces el primo perdido de Hulk o la máscara, no creo…que se ofenda el cielo con mi cantar. Y como para darme un punto, un rayo de sol me toca.

-creo que le simpatizo a Apolo. Digo feliz, Afrodita gruñe –excelente. Agrega, me estudia.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con la rebelde favorita? Pregunta, lo miro –bien, excelente, creo que voy bastante adelantado. El asiente.

-y es hora, de finalizar el juego. Dice con calma, lo miro un poco aterrado –Dita, no es por nada, pero no creo que necesite consejos ahorita. El sonríe.

-ah…¿no?pregunta, me hala hacia si y saca una revista, veo en la portada ¡a mi Giselle con Dimitri! Ese príncipe ruso ¡ya verá! En el título dice:

Modelos para la colección de perfumes amor amor.

Dita me mira con triunfo - ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Asiento –desde luego, estarán mas tiempo juntos ¡y el tendrá chance de enamorarla! Exclamo aterrorizado –bingo mi amigo, creo que es hora, de hacer la declaración y que mejor, que una fiesta, voy a quitarme la mascarilla, el abuelito Isma se impacienta, ve y bajas para acá. Bufo –como si hubiera otro camino. Protesto, el ríe.

-no por los pasadizos genio andante. Dice mientras regresa hacia su casa, subo, el abuelito…su Ilustrísima me comunica lo que debe decirme, atender una emergencia en una aldea de centauros con ekatónkiros, otra vez, sonrío y asiento, cuando voy a piscis, encuentro a todo mundo, desde Mu hasta Honey, desde Shaina Mu hasta…oh mi diosa ¿Qué espectros hacen acá los espectros? Trago saliva.

-acá está el enamorado. Dice Minos –ajáp, ya podemos cejitas, bufo.

\- ¿Qué espectros hacen ustedes acá? Pregunto –yo los llamé. Responde Dita, estoy comenzando a considerar la opción de asesinarlo, el sonríe –hay que planear una fuesta en grande. Dice, todos asienten.

\- ¿Dónde la haremos? Preguta Kim, quien está al lado de femme cejamantis, quien a su vez, está sentada en el regazo de Milo –pues, en la playa de acá.dice Dita - ¿algún motivo? Pregunta uniceja –desde luego, romance a medianoche. Responde Dita, Minos bufa.

-es un tema tan cursi. Objeta –el punto es, crear el amor. Responde Shura, Aioria ríe –además Minos, a ti no te gusta, porque como no tienes perro que te ladre. Todos volteamos a mirar a Minos –curioso, estoy pensando en cierta pelirroja preciosa. Aioria se pone de pie, Máscara lo sujeta.

-calma, ya sabes que a hilitos le gusta molestar, además, su manera de ser es tan burda que no pasará de ser el hilito de su tampón ¿verdad hilito? Minos tiene los puños apretados –suficiente. Decimos uniceja y yo al mismo tiempo, todos respiran y volvemos al tema.

-bien, romance a medianoche ¿colores? Pregunta uniceja –plata y morado, desde luego. Responde Dita, nos enfrascamos en una fiesta que promete ser espectacular a la orilla de la playa, con todas las órdenes de todos los olímpicos, con nosotros ¡oh mi diosa! ¿como me dejé convencer de hacer esto?.

La cosa quedó así:su Ilustrísima dijo que si, y el resto fue historia, la ceja y sus 2 cuates traerían la diversión, llámese los streapers para los grandes, un cantante y un recreador para los chiquitos, Saga y Kanon serían los D.J.S mientras Milo y Margareth organizarían los juegos, Aioria y Aldebarán, la comida, Camus y Antoin los sitios estratégicos como donde dejar los bolsos, cambiadores, baños, etc, Shura y Máscara seguridad, Mu y Shaka ayudarían llevando cosas y Afrodita junto al anciano maestro el decorado y las invitaciones, yo estaba muy nervioso pero todo corría genial, cuando iba a llamar a Giselle, para hacerle la invitación formal, descubrí que Afrodita se me adelantó enviándole un ramo de jazmines precioso junto a una hermosa estatua de un hada, y se lo agradecí inmensamente, el día de la fiesta, pues esta comenzaría a las 6 de la tarde, estaba en mi cuarto, eligiendo…que espectros de Hades iba a ponerme…

-por última vez. Dice Milo acostado en mi cama mirándome –es una ropa que usarás menos de 5 minutos,deberías irte en traje de baño ya. Dice mientras mira mi traje de baño, como un bóxer negro, que llevo puesto.

-ni hablar, algo debe cubrirme el pecho. Milo alza las cejas, su sonrisa maliciosa se asoma en sus labios - ¿tan mal te ves? Pregunta –no, no es eso, es en caso de que me de frío y yo… comienzo, el bufa.

-habrá una fogata y si te hace feliz, mete unos pescadores, tus sandalias de playa y una manga larga roja pero vete en pescadores y sandalias, no hay nada que a las chicas les resulte mas hermoso en la playa que eso, yo me iré en jeans. Dice el, asiento.

-bien, de acuerdo. Digo –excelente, apresúrate, no debemos llegar tarde. Suspiro, asiento y me pongo el pescador jean negro, me miro en el espejo, de un lado, del otro.

-si quieres mi opinión, te ves bien. Dice Honey detrás, me sobresalto –oh, no te sentí entrar. Digo atontado, ella sonríe –vamos ya, Aioros, se nos hará tarde. Asiento y la sigo interesado hacia afuera.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, todo es grandioso, realmente hermoso, todo mundo ha llegado, santos de bronce, plata, oro, los caballeros de acero, espectros, marinas y dioses guerreros, nos rechazaron las dríades, los guerreros de la corona y las cazadoras, pero la beldades de Afrodita si están, todas con armaduras de flores, todas tan mortales como hermosas, bailamos y nos divertimos, jugamos los juegos planeados por Milo y Margareth que buscan encender el ambiente, realmente, la estamos pasando bien, y yo, me hallo con Giselle, veo a Saga bailar con Luna ojalá algún día se le declarara, están así, a punto de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro y por Saga, es que aún no ha pasado, en fin, volviendo conmigo y Giselle, bailamos y bailamos, cuando la música culmina, ella sonríe y dice:

-vamos al agua Aioros, tengo calor. Asiento, veo a Shaina con su marido, Daina está con Kanon ayudándolo con la música, Dimitri está por ahora bailando con una muchacha casi idéntica a Luna, de ojos morados, cabello corto color plata, no la había visto nunca, Giselle y yo, entramos al agua, sonrío.

-desde hace mucho tiempo, Giselle, yo te he amado. Ella me mira –Aioros…yo… comienza, cuando en ese momento, algo me hala hacia abajo, un alga, no lo puedo creer ¿realmente mi ruso rival va a hacer eso? La siento intentar ir por mi, se me está yendo el aire, no puedo cortar esa maldita alga, la mano de Giselle me sujeta, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien, la retira de mi lado no creo que sea tan cobarde como para dejarme morir, espero que no, unas manos, de hecho 3 pares, me sacan del agua, alguien me hace una maniobra de heimich mientras estamos en el agua, un largo cabello azul, cuando logro recuperarme tras las arqueadas y los vómitos lo miro.

-Sag, Saga. Digo con voz ronca –mi estimado amigo, no puedes irte al fondo por una jugarreta de nñños, vamos, tienes que salir. Asiento, veo a las 3 sirenas, Luna y la desconocida, sujetan a Giselle que me imagino debe querer extrangular a Dimitri.

\- ¡por que lo haces! Grita ella - ¡por que! Exclama una vez mas - ¡porqu te amo!¡no lo iba a matar!¡como crees!¡es mi amigo! La peli plata de cabellos cortos bufa.

-se nota que lo es, lo enredaste en algas. Dimitri bufa –solo quería ponerle un obstáculo para que se alejara de ti, no es tan grave, sabes, yo también te he amado desde siempre y me pasó lo mismo, cuando te lo iba a pedir, Kanon se me había adelantado. Le explica a Giselle ignorando a los demás, la peli plata de cabellos cortos, lo mira.

-de verdad, eres…un rebelde testarudo ¡déjalo ser!¡quizás la chica no es para ti! El la mira - ¡tu no te metas! Luna interviene.

\- ¡basta Dimitri Nicolai!¡con mi hermana no te metas! Kanon aparece.

-alto todo mundo, Kim, rregresa a la fiesta. Ah ¡así se llama la oji morado! Ella discute –pero… Kanon la ataja –pero nada, ahora. Kim bufa y se aleja de regreso ala arena, Luna mira a Kanon y sin decir mas, sigue a su hermana, Saga me sienta en la arena.

-hermano, entiendo que la quieras, pero hacer quedar en ridículo a tu rival no es la mejor opción, demostrar que eres mejor que el con juego limpio siempre va mejor. Dimitri lo mira –no quería perderla. Dice –si y no puedes poner a una chica, por muy bella que sea por encima de tu amigo, porque si Giselle te dejara en un supuesto, quizás, quien te consuele sea Aioros. Dimitri asiente.

-pudiste perder un amigo, reacciona hermano, reacciona. Dice Kanon, Saga asiente.-

Yo no te digo que no se trampéen, pero hay una diferencia en eso y otra, en hacerle bromas casi mortales. Dimitri asiente.

-se que es a ganar, pero la que elige es ella, y no puedes ponerte encima ridiculizando al otro ¡no parecen cosas tuyas! Dimitri baja la cabeza, Kanon me mira.

-tomen aire y regresemos a la fiesta, no te acerques a Giselle. Dice mientras ataja a mi ruso rival, el se aleja tras Kanon, Giselle se lanza al mar.

-creo que ya culmina la confusión ¿aún quieres cantarle la canción? Pregunta Saga, asiento.

-ya di una serenata, hice un estreptease, no creo, que no haya nada que no pueda hacer. El asiente, nosotros regresamos a la fiesta a tomar algo.

Mientras Aioros estaba en el agua, y creí perderlo, sentí como mi corazón se rompía, como mi alma podría ir detrás de el y si, Dimitri me gusta, yo…no lo amo como amo a Aioros y de eso me di cuenta…bueno, en realidad llevaba dándome cuenta desde la serenata y los diversos accidentes, suspiro.

-confundida no vas a hacer nada. Veo a Luna y a Kim, las conozco desde que tenían 10 años, estamos las 3 sentadas en una roca.

-no te negaré que el ruso es guapo. Dice Kim, Luna ríe –te gusta. Kim le guiña el ojo –es el sujeto stereotipo que todas queremos, a algunas, no nos van bien los callados. Luna se ruboriza.

-Kim, no te metas con tu hermana. Le digo –si Kim, deja eso para otra ocasión, sabemos lo que pasó. Dice Luna, suspiro.

-pueblo chico, infierno grande. Ambas asienten –el punto es: que si de verdad quieres a Aioros, no lo debes dejar ir y debes ver que es lo que tiene Aioros, que Dimitri no, que te hace elegirlo. Dice Luna, asiento.

-es verdad. Digo –bueno, has tu examen, habla con los 2 y decide con sabiduría. Dice Kim mientras se lanza al agua, Luna la sigue, suspiro, cierro los ojos y me dedico a pensar.

El resto de la fiesta fue genial, bailamos, bromeamos y yo, bailé con Giselle, me declaré igual que mi ruso rival, pero ella no nos dio respuesta, pensé que le había caído mal, mi torpeza o lo que fuera y no insistí mas, me dediqué a la fiesta tratando de no pensar lo miserable que me sentía, hasta que 2 días después…ella me llamó.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Bueno, ya el último, gustó mientras duró, ahora díganme si tienen a algún caballero con enamorada, que quieran ver esta divertida serie con ellos.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo.

¡nos leemos!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo ratos de diversión.

Decisión ¡victória!

-hola Gissy. Digo tragando saliva –Aioros ¿estás en tu casa? Pregunta,asiento –desde luego, es, estoy en casa. Digo –tenemos que hablar de lo de la fiesta, lo de estas semanas y realmente, lo de toda la vida. Se me queda la garganta seca, Antoin entra junto a Milo.

-vamos a tomar tu x-box. Dicen a coro mirando mi rostro, asiento, ella continúa:

-Aioros, quiero que sepas, que…quiero verte ahorita, esto hay que hablarlo por medios clásico. Asiento - ¿Dónde? Pregunto.

-en el bosquecillo del santuario está bien, en el claro de la ninfa. Sonrío –enseguida. Digo, cuelgo y salgo a toda carrera.

Veo a Aioros correr como un desquiciado hacia Aries, Dita se ríe –ah, el amor. Me dice, Máscara llega.

-Firense se va hacia el bosque. Agrega –vamos a seguirlo. Digo inmediatamente –ah, que chismoso eres María. Dice Dita, bufo.

-como si tu no fueras chismoso. Digo mientras sonrío, ambos asienten –esto no es propio de ti Shaka. Me dice Mu.

-cada regla tiene su excepción. Susurro con Milo, Camus, Aioria y Atoin - ¡estoy de acuerdo con eso! Exclama Aldebarán.

\- ¡cállate Adebarán! Gritamos todos, Saga bufa - ¿tu padre se saltó la lección de sigilo? Pregunta, Alde niega abochornado –bien, andando, vamos. Dice Toin, sonreímos y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, allí están, en la laguna.

-yo quiero mirar. Dice Dita –trepen con sigilo. Dice Máscara –mejor la pared. Dice Mu.

-perfecto, yo voy arriba. Dice Aioria –no, voy yo. Dicen Milo, Antoin y Camus, los 3 se trepan sobre Aioria, Alde se pone del otro lado.

-venga tío, es mi oportunidad. Dice Shura, trepa, al igual que dita y Máscara, Saga trepa arriba de Antoin, Honey arriba de este, en nuestra fila, el ex anciano maestro, Mu y finalmente yo.

-oh, que tiernos se ven. Dice Shura –no te muevas coñ··$%%$·, me estás aplastando. Dice Alde –shhhh. Decimos los demás, Giselle lleva su aleta.

-Aioros, tu eres mas, que el deseo loco, eres la ternura y lo correcto, eres maravilloso y amo esa combinación tuya de extroberción y timidez, de rebelde y justo, te amo, Aioros, que pena que el deslumbramiento por la fuerte atracción de Dimitri no me dejara verlo antes. Aioros sonríe.

-Giselle, mi Giselle. Dice mientras la abraza, ella alza el rostro y se besan.

-guaj. Dicen Máscara y Dita –no es guaj, cuando lo hacen ustedes. Dicen Shura y Saga –ya, cállense. Decimos Aioria y yo –están haciendo demasiado ruido. Dicen Milo y Camus, Honey y Antoin nos miran mal.

-después de todos estos años, mi querida Giselle, yo quisiera saber si tu ¿quieres ser mi novia? Pregunta por fin el arquerito, ella sonríe.

-tu novia, todo lo que venga, contigo, mi querido Aioros. Dice, el se acerca, la abraza y la besa.

-zona diabética. Dice Máscara, Alde sube la mano y le pega un coscorrón.

-ya, dejen de moverse. Digo, Saga bufa.

-Milo, deja de hacerme cosquillas, con las cajas de wiskey del Wiberg. Milo hace un ruidito de confusión.

-Saga…yo no te hago cosquillas. Dice, Saga mira, Camus abre los ojos –araña. Dice, Saga comienza a temblar.

-no te muevas. Dice Milo, Shura se aferra.

-quítenle la araña a Saga. Susurra Mu, bufo –así no, bicho. Susurro atormentado al ver, como Milo en vez de quitarla hace que la pobre arañita vaya hacia arriba y se meta en la boca de Saga, quien al moverse producto del miedo y el horror, rompe las 2 columnas.

\- ¡hechen paja! Grita Máscara, caemos unos sobre otros.

\- ¡maldición Simba!¡no me golpees! Grita Shura - ¡ya deja de molestar Jaili! Responde Aioria, gimo.

-Mu, estás arriba de mi. El está avergonzado –perdona Shaka. Un grito femenino nos deja atónitos.

\- ¡se ha roto mi falda! Grita Honey aterrorizada - ¡el que no cierre los ojos!¡le aplico la ley de lasamazonas ya! Rugen Milo, Camus y Antoin, cierro los ojos.

\- ¡haaaaa!¡maldito seas Aldebarán!¡mi nariz! Grita Dita - ¡lo siento mucho!¡lo siento mucho! Grita Alde a todo pulmón.

-ya ¡cállense! Grita Aioria mientras tratamos de salir del revoltijo, no con muy buenos resultados, abro los ojos, Saga está vomitando, pobre arañita, la aplastó.

-igual que el destino de la pobre maoma. Dice Shura, trago saliva.

-ustedes ¿no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer? Pregunta Giselle con su lanza azul –hola Gissy querida. Respondemos todos en un adorable e inoente coro, que no la engaña.

\- ¿y? pregunta –amamos las historias de amor. Respodemos todos, ella asiente.

-mejor es que corran ¡o los empalo acá mismo! Nos lanzamos a correr, pero no se que es peor, si las lanzas de coral, o las flechas doradas que no son precisamente lanzadas por un amoroso Cupido.

El pequeño Shiohko se ha acercado a mi, me ha visto deprimido –tío Dimi, no me gusta verte así. Sonrío –a mi tampoco, pequeño Shiohko, lo que pasa, es que perdí, yo… me quedo de piedra al verlo allí, al estúpido arquero, Shiohko intuye que no debe estar aquí y se va, aprieto los puños.

¿vienes a burlarte de mi? Pregunto, el niega.

-no, yo solo…venía a ver en que podía ayudar. Dice, río –no puedes ayudar en nada. Digo.

-se que no es fácil perder, lo se de primera mano, no lo olvides y no vengo a darte apoyo moral por lástima o por que te considere poca cosa, lo hago, porque eres mi amigo. Lo miro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes llamarme amigo?¿después de todo lo que te he hecho? Pregunto –perdoné a Shura ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo contigo? Pregunta el, lo estudio.

-Shura te mató. Digo –y tu, casi lo haces. Replica el –es un error, que por una u otra cosa, ocurrió pero, igual, sigues siendo mi amigo. Exploto.

-la perdí. Murmuro –lo se, lamento que te sea tan doloroso el trago. Dice el, se acerca poco a poco y dejo que me abrace –hermano, yo… comienza.

-cuídala mucho. Digo –como a mi vida, espero que esta competencia, no vaya a ser el fin de nuestra amistad. Dice el, niego.

-los amigos van primero que las chicas, además, en retrospectiva, esta vez, llegaste primero. El no dice nada, solo me pasa en silencio un pañuelo con el que meseco.

-gracias Aioros, debería ser tan noble como tu. El ríe –y lo eres, a tu arrogante manera. Dice con calma, sonrío.

-si, creo que si. Digo un poco mas calmado pero no, menos dolido.

Estoy con mi Giselle en mi casa, ya todos deberían estar durmiendo, si no es que ha termianado ya, la fiesta en casa de Máscara, Giselle sonríe, lleva una hermosa bata de color marfil.

-bueno Aioros ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Pregunta –es, ho, ho, ho, hora, de, de, ,de, pa, pa, pas, pasar, al, la, ala, fa, fas, fase, do, dos. Digo tartamudeando ¡como odio tartamudear! Ella sonríe.

-desde luego, mi bello arquero, con una condición. Dice.

-¿cu?¿cual? pregunto, ella saca una cámara.

-quiero grabarte haciendo un streaper para el futuro. Me quedo rojo y me dejo caer abochornado, ella ríe.

-oh Aioros ¡como amo tu timidez! Exclama abrazándome y besándome.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡un epílogo para la historia!**

**Y con esto, si cerramos, ahora si, nos decimos hasta luego ¡hasta la vista en otro proyecto!**

**¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un no tan escandalizado REVIEW!**

**Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo intento ayudar a la popularidad de Aioros.**

Epílogo.

Halloween, como amo el halloween, es la mejor oportunidad de poder hacer las cosas que nos gustan, hacer bromas, disfrazarte de cosas horrorosas e incluso, regalarle un Mickey mouse maldito a Máscara, ya se que no debía, pero asustó demasiado feo a Honey, no lo podía dejar hacer.

-gracias Aio. Me dijo con calma, sonreí –no es nada Honey, eres como mi hermanita. Dije –mejor la hermanita y no la novia. Dijo Toin entrando a la casa.

-hola Toin. Saludamos Honey y yo a coro –chicos, cejitas nos ha invitado a su súper fiesta de halloween en el casino dragón del inframundo. Honey sonrió –yo si quiero ir. Dijo.

-no se si vaya. dije por fin –estaba pensando en llevar a Giselle a un romántico crucero por… mi frase quedó cortada, al verla como estaba, una ropa interior negra que solo tapaba lo necesario, su piel roja con destellos de blanco, lentes de contacto blancos, el maquillaje negro, unas uñas largas y negras, unos tacones de 20 centímetros y unas alas, de las cuales la supuesta novia de Abel (las malas lenguas dicen que la tiene) se sentiría orgullosa, eran como de murciélago, Toin abrió la boca, Honey estaba que no se lo podía creer.

-Gi, Giselle. Digo entre admirado, escandalizado y atónito –Aioros ¿te gusta? Soy un sucubos. Toin la mira –yo soy al que le devorarás el alma. Afirma con desición, Honey toma un cojín y lo golpea.

\- ¡Derek! Grita, el se soba –lo siento amor, cosas que dice mi mente que no contola mi mandíbula. La risa suave de Camus, está cubierto de pelo, con unos pantalones azules.

-por eso Toin, has tenido problemas con las chicas, Giselle, te ves divina. Otra voz se añade al clamor de Camus.

-nena, estás altamente violable. Dice Shura, funzo el ceño, ella sonríe - ¿entonces Aioros?¿vamos a ir? Asiento.

-voy a ver que me pongo. Digo mientras desaparezco hacia el interior de mi casa.

Me estiro mientras veo a Honey que como un halcón, o una cría de escorpión me estudia, un solo paso en falso y mi consumación acerca del siguiente paso de nuestra relación va a quedar en 0 y 30 adorables aguijonazos de mi padrino y mi hermano putativo, o mi cuñado, como se le conoce ahora a Mil, sonrío.

-estás de infarto Giselle. Digo - ¿Qué crees que se pondrá Aioros? Me pregunta mientras retoca el maquillaje de sus piernas, la miro distraído, Honey me da un zape –buenoooooo…el arquerito es tímido, quien sabe, quizás se vista de la muerte o algo así. Muss bufa.

-oh Toin, el hecho de que tartamudée a veces, no quiere decir que, el no, bueno, no pueda ser atrevido, ya nos demostró que si puede. Asiento –pero vaya que le costó. Honey frunce el ceño.

-la cosa es que lo hizo, vamos Toin, vamos a arreglarnos. Asiento y me voy con mi hermosa prometida.

Estamos todos en el casino, hemos dejado a los niños con Taxuxmi, el calvito mayordomo de Saory, estoy vestido de un tritón demonio, mi Shaina está a juego, Kanon y Daina son un par de zombis, al igual que los otros 6 generales, Titis es una adorable banshee, Anfitrite se ha disfrazado de bruja junto a Hilda, Fleur y Saory, una mas fea que la otra, hay un par de momias, Saga y Shaka, Mu es un frankenstein, junto a Aioris, Afrodita es la muerte, realmente le ha quedado genial el maquillaje, Máscara es Freddy Crujer, sorprendente, y todos, llevamos disfraces aterradores, cejamantis es un centauro zombi, y estamos a punto de dar el mejor disfraz, cuando Camus, vestido de hombre lovo, con ayuda de Honey, quien lleva una bata del siglo XV y el semblante un poco pálido, con 8 orificio ambos lados del cuello, creo que es la víctima humana de Antoin, que está como el propio Drácula, arrastran a Aioros que tiene la cara roja y un albornoz, se lo quitan y todos dejamos ver nuestra sorpresa mayúscula en forma de un jadeo colectivo.

-mi madre, está desnudo. Dice Afrodita –completamente desnudo. Dice mi Shaina –que buen cu… dice Margareth, Minos se le acerca.

-Aioros ¿Qué se supone que eres tu? El nos mira sonriendo por nuestros rostros.

-yo, soy el padre de todos los demonios, tanto los íncubus, como los súcubos y ese súcubos de allá, es mío. Saga se ríe, junto a Luna que lleva un disfraz de muñeca maldita.

-vaya, si que superó su timidez. Dice, Luna asiente.

-ojalá y una momia que yo conozco superara la suya. Todos reímos al tiempo que Milo, desvergonzadamente nos saca una foto a todos.

Fin.


End file.
